New Girl, New World
by TheFanGirl11
Summary: Jessica Ruby is an normal girl. Except for the fact that her house burned down, Hannibal McFist wants her to work against her will and she spends most of her time talking to a magical cat figurine. Everything is NOT awesome until the Ninja brings everyone together to help her to get her life back on track. She soon discovers that everything is not what they seem. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fire

**No One's POV**

Jessica Ruby sat in her room. She was drawing a picture of her cat figurine, Zeus. She turned to it and smiled. "What do you think Zeus?" she asked it. A little bit of purple mist surrounded it and it blinked. The cat smiled. "It looks just like me!" he said. He looked at it more closely. "Is that froyo?" he asked. Jessica nodded. "It looks delicious. Speaking of froyo, we should go get some." He said. Jessica laughed. "Later." She promised. She sniffed the air and frowned, the cat figurine doing the same. "Is that?..."

**Jessica's POV**

"Smoke?" Zeus and I asked at the same time. I dashed downstairs and looked at the oven. My mom was standing there with my father as they tried to put it out. She looked at me. "Go out the fire escape!" she told me. I nodded. Then I remembered my school stuff. "I have to go get something!" I shouted. She nodded and I sprinted back up. I grabbed my backpack filled with my school supplies and my art stuff. I grabbed Zeus and shoved him in my pocket. "Where are we going?" he shouted. I stopped when I noticed that the fire escape was blocked. "Not out the fire escape!" I shouted, running to a window. More fire blocked it. I had no other choice than to run upstairs. I sprinted up the stairs and ran to the nearest window, but the fire beat me to it. I gasped for fresh air and fell down. "Jessica!" Zeus shouted. "Go solid!" I coughed. He obeyed me and froze. I coughed and gasped. Someone had entered the smoky hallway and grabbed me. My hero wrapped his red scarf around my nose and mouth before I blacked out.

**Randy's POV**

I was standing in a hospital room as the Ninja. I had just saved a girl from dying inside a building due to a fire. I had no idea what happened but when I heard the sirens, I put on my mask to help out. Howard barged into the room and looked at me. "Your first fire rescue! How bruce is that!" he said. I shushed him and pointed to the girl. He nodded and spoke in a quieter voice. "How does it feel?" he asked. "The same." I said. "I save people all the time so it's no big deal." He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but shut it when the girl groaned. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked. I walked over to her as she let out another groan. "What happened? Who are you?" she asked "I am Norrisville's Ninja." I said. She nodded and coughed. "What happened?" she asked again "This is worse than the stank-nesia." Howard muttered. "Your house burned down." I said sadly. She gasped and sat up. "Zeus!" she exclaimed. She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Where is he?" "I don't know who you're talking about." I said. She shook my shoulders again. "Have you seen him? He a small cat about the size of my fist." She said, calming down and taking her hands off of my shoulders. I looked at a small desk next to the bed. "Is that it?" I asked, pointing to it. She sighed when she saw a small tabby figurine and lied back down. She sat back up. "The froyo shop!" she gasped. Howard and I looked at each other and back at her. "Froyo shop?" we asked together. She sighed. "The building that burned down was a Froyo shop that was going to open tomorrow, and my home." She said. "My home was the story on top, and the shop was the one on the bottom." She explained. Howard gasped. "Froyo Island? I wanted to go to it!" he exclaimed. She looked at me. "Who is he?" "Howard. Howard Weinerman." He said. "And you are?" "Jessica Ruby." The girl said. She looked at me. "I can't give away my secret identity. Sorry." I said. She nodded and looked out the window. I noticed that she was crying. I waved my hand in front of her. "It's going to be okay." I said, not wanting to deal with a monster. She sighed. "You're right. My parents always say that no matter what obstacle is in front of you, you just have to keep going." She said. Her eyes popped open. "Where are my parents?" she asked. "In the room next to this one." I said. "Room? You're telling me that I'm in a hospital?" she screeched. I nodded slowly, afraid of her reaction. The thing that showed her heart rate thingy (I don't know what It's called) started going faster. About five nurses barged in, knocking me to the ground

**Jessica's POV**

I started breathing even faster as a bunch of nurses barged in. They tried to calm me down, but they were making it worse. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted. The Ninja's eyes popped open and so did Howard's. The nurses barely backed off and more came in. The Ninja squeezed by them and stood on my bed. He held up his hand and everybody stopped. He looked at me and I sighed. "Don't crowd around me, I have a fear of the hospital. And doctors." I said. "She's fine. You can go now." The Ninja said. The nurses turned and walked away. "Thanks Ninja. Also, when can I leave?" I asked. I saw him smile under his mask. "I don't know. But soon." He said. I sighed. I didn't want to sleep in a hospital. Thankfully, an hour later, we were able to leave. The Ninja had left with a smokebomb which smell a lot like farts. "Where are we going?" I asked my mom. "A nice lady invited us to stay at their house while her husband helps pay for the building to be repaired." She said. Just then, a limo came up and a woman came out. She smiled and walked up to us. "Are you Charlotte Ruby?" she asked with an accent. My mom nodded. She smiled. "I'm Marci. Come in and we'll take you to our house." She said. We walked into the limo and pulled up in front of a mansion. My mouth fell open and my dad laughed. Marci smiled. "Come on in. I'll show you to your rooms." She said. After she showed me my room, which was pretty big, I pulled out Zeus. Purple mist surrounded him and he blinked. My mom gave him to me before we moved. When we moved in, I found out that he was real. He smiled and walked around. "This place is huge!" he said. I smiled and walked to the closet. It was empty. I sighed and thought of all my clothes that burned. I heard the door open and a person with a light purple lab coat come in. "Who are you?" I asked him. "You can call me Viceroy." He said. "Well viceroy, haven't you heard of knocking?" I asked. "Yes but I want to ask you something." "I'm listening." "How would you like to work with Hannibal McFist?" "Lemme think about it…" I smiled. "Nope. I like working with Froyo." I said. He frowned. "It'll pay a lot of money." He said. "Haven't you ever thought that you could use someone that isn't a freshman?" I asked. "I'm not so happy either." "Tell your boss that the answer is no." I said. "Good choice kid." He said and walked out. "Why would McFist want me to work for him?" I asked Zeus. "I don't know." He said. There was a knock at the door. I groaned. "Come in." The door opened and a man with a robotic arm with a brain came in. "You are going to work for me. NO EXCUSES!" He shouted. "You are?" "Hannibal McFist. YOUR NEW BOSS!" he shouted again. My mom and dad came running into the room. "What's going on?" my mom asked. "He's trying to make me work for him against my will!" I said. McFist glared at me and turned to my mom and dad, who weren't happy. "What kind of person are you?" my mother asked. I snuck my phone out and started to record. "THE KIND OF PERSON THAT WANNTS SOMEONE TO WORK FOR THEM AGAINST THEIR WILL!" He shouted. I grinned. "We are leaving right now. Come on Jessica, we'll find a better place to stay." I stopped recording, grabbed my backpack and Zeus and left the room. I turned to McFist and stuck my tongue out at him. We walked out of the mansion and started walking to the burnt building. We noticed a bunch of robot apes working hard. Well, not working. More like drinking oil. I sighed until I noticed a bunch of people coming with tool boxes and one of those people was the Ninja. I smiled as he walked up to me. "How about having human beings do this?" he asked I nodded and I noticed a smile under his mask. I gave him a hug. "Thank you Ninja. This means a lot." I said. I let go and everyone began to work on the building. Zeus poked his head out from my pocket. "The Ninja brought a bunch of people together to rebuild the Froyo shop and your home." He asked. I nodded. "He's a lot kinder than McFatty." I said. Zeus laughed. "McFatty! I love it!" he said. I smiled as I watched them work. Just then, my mom, dad and another woman came over. "Jessica, this nice lady offered for you to stay at her house while the place is being rebuilt." My mom said. The lady smiled. "I'm Lucy Cunningham. I'm sure that this will be finished in no time." She said I looked back at the building. "I hope so." Was all I said. We helped out until the sun started to set. The Ninja told everyone that they could go home. I looked at the house. At first, it was falling apart but it looked better that when the robots did it. The Ninja walked up to me and smiled. "What do you think?" he asked. "It's better than when thos robotica apes did it." I said. He smiled at that which for some reason reminded me of the video I took. "I need to show you something" I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone with Zeus hanging from it. "Zeus!" I said. He smiled and I pulled him off and set him on my shoulder. The Ninja cocked an eyebrow at Zeus. "Isn't he that cat figurine from earlier?" he asked. I nodded as I pulled up the video. When it was done he shook his head. "That's McFist for you." He said. Zeus and I nodded. "Will you tell me about Zeus?" he asked. "My parents bought him and gave him to me before we moved. When we did, I found out he was real." I said. The Ninja smiled under his mask. "He's cute." He said. Using a finger, he petted him. Zeus purred happily. When he removed his finger Zeus looked at him. "You are good at making a cat happy." Zeus said. The Ninja's eyes practically popped out of his head. "He talked." I laughed. "Yes he did." I said. "Ninja!" Howard called. Howard came up to him and looked at me and then Zeus. "Hello Howard." He purred. "Did that cat just talk?" Howard asked. Zeus nodded. "And I am not 'That cat.' My name is Zeus." He said. Just then, Mrs. Cunningham came up to us. "Hi Howard, hi Ninja." She said. I looked at the Ninja._ Is he.. Blushing? Yes! Yes he is! _The Ninja cleared his throat. "I have to go." He whispered something to Howard and The Ninja backed up. "Smokebomb!" he said. When the red mist cleared, he was gone. "Smell like farts." I said. Howard turned to me. "You get used to it." He said before running off. I looked at the woman. "Mrs. Cunningham, what am I going to wear tomorrow?" I asked. "We'll go shopping right now." She said. "Where are my parents going to stay?" "At Howard's house." She said. I nodded as we went to her house. We got in her car and we went to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making Progress

**Randy's POV**

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 9:00. I recalled the events of yesterday and remembered the building. I leapt from my bed, changed and grabbed the Ninja mask. I looked at the Nomicon that was on my desk. It glowed. "Fine Nomicon, you have like, 3 minutes. Then I have to go." I said. I grabbed the Nomicon and opened it up.

I sat down in the Nomicon. Then First Ninja appeared. I smiled. "You are doing good Ninja. But beware; people might take advantage of the situation." First Ninja said. "No idea what that means but okay!" I said as I was kicked out.

I shut the Nomicon and put it on my desk. I ran downstairs and saw my mom making herself some coffee. "Hey mom. Where's Jessica?" I asked. "She went to the building." "I'll be there." I said. I ran outside and hid behind a tree and pulled was about to pull out the mask when Theresa Fowler came up. "Theresa! Hey!" I said. She smiled. "Where are you going?" she asked. "To the building." I said. "Then why are you hiding behind a tree?" she asked. "I don't know." I said. She shrugged and grabbed my arm. "Let's go." She said. I ran with her and we came up to the building. I saw Jessica standing there and she turned and saw me. Theresa and I walked over to her. Jessica smiled. "Hey guys. What do you think?" I looked at the building. "The shop part is done, there working on the top floor now." She said. I could tell that she wanted to cry of happiness. I smiled. "It looks good." I said. "Follow me." Jessica said. We walked to the building and looked inside. The place looked a lot bigger on the inside. "Where's the Ninja?" Theresa asked her. She shrugged. "I don't know." "Well," I began. "Maybe he's tired from working and saving people. So maybe he just needs a break." I said. Jessica nodded. "That's what I think." Her eyes lit up. "Theresa, come with me. I need help on the color for my room." She grabbed Theresa's arm and pulled her away. _Finally._ I thought. I ran and dove into a bush. I pulled out the mask and put it on. I threw down a smokebomb and appeared in front of everyone. Jessica and Theresa came running over to me. Jessica gave me a hug. "Thank you Ninja. It looks amazing." She said. I looked at the building as one of the workers came over. "Ninja, the first story is done. We just need to do the second story, and then we can begin decorating." He said. I nodded and he walked away. Howard walked over and looked at Jessica. "When will the Froyo shop open?" he asked. She shrugged. "Soon." She said. Her face lit up as she saw some people. She ran over to them and gave them a hug. I figured that they were her parents. I heard a loud crash. When I looked over , I saw a robot and it was holding Jessica. "Ninja sprint!" I ran ofer to the robot and pulled out my sword. "Ninja slice!" I chopped off the robot's arm and glared at it. "Put the girl down!" I said. The robot shook it's head and started running to McFist industries.. "Ninja scarf!" I threw my scarf at its leg and held on. When I was on the leg, I started climbing up to the head. It glared at me and a launching pad flung me off of its shoulder. I stood up and looked at Jessica. She was unconscious. I sprinted to the building and looked for an air vent. "Jackpot." I opened it and crawled through. "Hang in there Jess. I'm coming for you."

**Jessica's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked. Someone came over to me. "Viceroy! Get me out of here!" I said. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He said. "Why?" "Because," another voice said. "You are going to work for me. UNDERSTOOD?" I grinned. This was going to be fun. "Nope." I said. He glared at me. "YES YOU WILL! YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" McFist shouted. "No I'm not." I said. "YES YOU WILL! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR FAMILY THAN YOU WILL!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes as he kept on shouting. He stopped when the phone thingy went off. "Mr. McFist. There's a Mr. Sorcerer on the phone." _Sorcerer? Who the juice is the Sorcerer? _McFist glared at me and called one of those stupid apes over. "Watch her." He said. McFist and Viceroy walked into another room and the door shut behind them. I sighed and looked at the ape. "What's your name?" I asked it. "Frank." He said. "Look, Frank. I need to get out of here and then you can come with me. Sound like a deal?" before Frank could answer, a figure jumped down from the ceiling and sliced Frank in two. "That works too." I said. The figure turned to me and smiled under his mask. "Ninja! Thank Cheese you're here!" I said. He untied the ropes and looked at me. "Hold on." He said. I wrapped my arms around him and he held up a ball. He threw it down and shouted, "Smokebomb!" when the mist cleared, we were standing in front of the building. I coughed. "How are you used to that smell?" I asked. He shrugged. Theresa came running up to me and hugged me. "What happened to you?" she asked. "McFist captured be and tried to make me work for him. Thankfully the Ninja saved me." I said. Theresa frowned as she let go. "Why does he want a freshman to work for him?" she asked. I shrugged, which reminded me of what the phone said. I turned to the Ninja. "I heard the phone say that a Sorcerer wants to talk to McFist. Who is the Sorcerer?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That will wait for another time." He said. I looked into the Ninja's eyes. They seemed so familiar. But why? I looked back at the building. And saw that they were doing a good job. Just then, Zeus poked his head out of my pocket. "What'd I miss?" He asked. "A lot." I said. "What happened?" "McFatty captured me and the Ninja saved me." The Ninja walked over as soon as I said that. "Well hello there mister." Zeus said, hopping out of my pocket and onto the Ninja. I rolled my eyes as Theresa came over. "Hey Zeus." She said. Zeus purred as The Ninja petted him. "Hello Theresa." He said. The Ninja stopped petting him and looked at Theresa and then me. "Since everything is under control, I should be going. Smokebomb!" I coughed. "I will never get used to that." Just then, Randy and Howard walked over. "Hey Theresa, hey Jess." Randy said. Theresa and I smiled and waved. "Where have you guys been?" Theresa asked. "Helping out." Randy said. "Where have you been?" he asked us. "Looking for her." Theresa said. "Kidnapped by McFatty." I said. From my shoulder, Zeus started cracking up. I sighed and looked at the boys. "Ah. Never gets old." Zeus said. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the building. My mom and dad saw me and ran up to me. "Where have you been?" mom asked. "At McFist industries." "Why?" "He kidnapped me." I said. Both of my parents gasped. "Are you okay?" my mom asked. "If I'f here than yes. Yes I am." They both sighed. I mentiond for Randy, Howard and Theresa to follow me. We went to the building and looked at it. "It looks good." I said. They nodded and Howard's stomach growled. Randy grinned. "Bucket?" he asked. Theresa and Howard nodded while I looked confused. "What's the Bucket?" I asked. The trio gasped. Randy grabbed one arm while Howard grabbed another and Theresa followed behind me, laughing. "Not cool!" I said they practically dragged me to the Bucket. It's a chicken place and it was THE BEST CHICKEN IN THE WORLD! "We have to go there again." I said when we walked out. Howard, Randy and Theresa nodded. We walked over to the building and saw a lot of progress. "Wow." I said. I wanted to cry from happiness. Howard looked at the building. "They're done?" I shook my head. "No, but we should go check." We went inside and walked around. Apparently, all the wiring was done and it was only 1:00 in the afternoon. I wanted to cry again and I almost did. We went up the stairs and saw that everything was done. I went to the room that was supposed to be my bedroom. Designers were in there and they started asking me what color I wanted my walls to be. I choose lavender and then they started showing me the furniture and other things. Theresa came up to me and smiled. "It's amazing what people can do." She said. I nodded. "I can't believe that the fire was yesterday, and I'll be moving back in tomorrow." I said. Randy and Howard walked in and smiled at me. I heard someone yelling and I recognized that voice. "McFist." I muttered. Theresa, Randy and Howard looked out the window. "What's he doing here?" Randy asked. "He probably came for me." I said. Zeus hissed at the window. I heard him shout at his robotic apes to find me. I saw two of them come up to him with two people. "Those stupid monkeys have my parents." I said. I heard robotic voices and metal hitting the floor. I looked at the window. I looked at Randy and Howard. "Help me open the widow." I said. They came over and opened it. "On the count of three, we jump." I said. My window was big enough for all four of us to jump at the same time. "One." We gathered around the window. "Two." Four robotic lizards came in. "THREE!" I shouted. We jumped out of the window as the lizards lashed out at us. We all landed in a bush. We all groaned and sat up. "We are never doing that again." Randy said. Theresa, Howard and I nodded in agreement. I looked up and saw a lizard coming down. Randy, Howard and Theresa got out of the bush but I was stuck. Smoke came out of it. "Help." I coughed. Randy was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

**Randy's POV**

I carried Jessica over to her parents bridal style. Surprisingly, she wasn't really heavy. Her mom gasped. I placed her in her dad's arms. Theresa gripped my shoulder. "Is she going to be okay?" "I don't know." The ambulance came over and she was placed in a bed. The ambulance drove off with her and her parents. I shoved my hand in my pocket and felt the mask. _Why didn't I put it on? Why wasn't I there? _Theresa sighed and let go of my arm. "I need to go home." She said and walked off. The Nomicon glowed the second she left. I sat behind a tree and opened it.

I looked at the words in the Nomicon. "When a Ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes." I read out loud. "Ok. I learned that already." Those words disappeared and new ones came. "When a Ninja **feels **that he has done wrong, he can choose between making up for it or not." I grinned. "That's more like it."

I shut the book and stood up. Howard looked at me. "What'd your dumb book say?" "When a Ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes." "You know that." "It also said: When a Ninja feels that he has done wrong, he can choose between making up for it or not." Howard grinned. "It finally gave you a straight answer!" Howard exclaimed. I nodded. I looked around and put on the mask. "What are you doing?" "Making up for my mistake." I sprinted away from Howard and to the hospital. I stopped at the doors and opened them up. I casually walked in and went to the front desk. "Oh," the lady said. "Ninja! So good to see you." "What room is Jessica Ruby in?" I asked. "Room 207." She said. I nodded and backed up. I silently dropped a smokebomb. When the mist cleared, I was standing in front of 207. I knocked on the door. Jessica's mother opened it up and smiled at me. "Hi Ninja. What are you doing here?" "Is Jessica awake?" "Yes." "Can I talk to her?" "Of course." Jessica's mom let me in and Jessica's mom and dad left the room. "Hey Jess." I said. She smiled and sat up slowly. "I'm sorry that I didn't show up when you fell. I was busy." _Please buy it._ She nodded. "It's okay. I'm fine. At least I didn't break a bone." I smiled under my mask. "My mom told me that the Offspring is coming into town and they're going to sing a couple of songs before we can move back in." Jessica said. I smiled. "Cool. I hear that they're really good." I said. She nodded. "Are you going to be there?" she asked. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Maybe. I mean, if they don't have security guards then I'll have to be there." Jessica laughed. I looked into her eyes. They were a turquoise mixed with hazel. She looked at me. "Do I know you?" she asked. "No." I said. She shrugged. I looked at her eyes again. They were beautiful. A nurse came in and Jessica's eyes popped out of her head. "Relax. I'm just telling you that you can leave." Jessica sighed and hopped off of the bed. I smiled and waved. "I have to go. I'll see you later. Smokebomb!" a red cloud of smoke surrounded me. When it cleared, I stood in front of my house. I hid and pulled off my mask. My phone rang. I pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?" "Cunningham, where are you?" "My house." "Ugh. I'll be there soon." Howard hung up right after he said that. I shrugged and unlocked the door. I stepped in and went to the kitchen. I got some water and sat on the couch. I looked at the Nomicon. It glowed. "Look, I made up for it, she said it was okay." I said. Howard barged into the house. "The Offspring is performing tomorrow!" he said. "I know." "Did Jessica tell you?" "Yup." He shrugged and plopped next to me. My phone chimed. I pulled it out and read the message. It was from my mom. "Where are you?" I read out loud. I typed in that I was at home. She replied with: Okay. I put my phone away and looked at Howard. "wanna play Grave Punchers?" I asked. He grinned and I turned on the game. I beat Howard again, and again and again. "Cheater." "Am not." "Are to." "I didn't cheat." "Yes you did." "No I didn't." "Yes you did." "Nope." "Yup." "Nope." "Yup." I was about to argue when to door opened and Jessica walked in. "Hey Jess." I said. She sat next to me on the couch. "Grave Punchers. Lemme try." She said. Howard handed his remote to her. "If you beat Cunningham, I'll pay for. Froyo tomorrow." He said. I grinned. "If I win, you have to pay for Froyo." I said to Jessica. "You're on." After five minutes, Jessica won. Howard gasped. "You have to pay for Froyo." Jessica said, tossing him the controller. Zeus poked his head out of Jessica's pocket. "That counts for me right?" he asked. Jessica and I nodded while Howard shook his head. "Sweet!" Zeus said, coming out of her pocket. He sat on Jessica's lap. After about seventeen games of Grave Puncher, Howard had to leave. I rubbed Zeus head. "You rub just like the Ninja." He purred. I laughed nervously. "He's funny." I said. Zeus stared into my eyes. "You're scaring me." I said to him. "Zeus." Jessica said. He looked at her. "Stop scaring people." "Fine." He said. Jessica smiled at me and looked into my eyes. I looked into hers. They were so beautiful. "How did you get that eye color?" I asked. "Huh?" "Your eye color. It's turquoise and hazel." I said. She shrugged and stood up. "I like your eye color. It reminds me of someone." She walked to the guest bedroom where she was staying. I thought about what she said. _She's on to me. She's going to find out that I'm the Ninja._

**(For all the Americans)**

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**

**Jessica: It's not the Fourth**

**Me: For me and other Americans it is.**

**Jessica: Not for us**

**Me: I can explain**

**Randy: Go on**

**Me: It's not summer for you guys because you're on a TV show**

**Jessica: Am I on it?**

**Me: Nope. Sorry kid.**

**Roxy: What about me?**

**Me: What the Juice? You aren't in this story Roxy! Go back to A New Quest!**

**Roxy: Fine**

**Me: Jeez**

**Howard: Are Randy and I famous on the show?**

**Me: Nope. Randy is only when he's the Ninja.**

**Jessica: Randy's the-**

***I cover her mouth with my hand***

**Me: See you in the next Chapter! Happy fourth!**

**Randy: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: The readers! Duh!**

**Randy: Shoob**

***loud crashing noises are heard because I'm attacking Randy***

**Me: Bye! * takes a smoke bomb from Randy***

**Randy: Hey!**

**Me: SMOKEBOMB!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Day of School and a New Home

**Jessica's POV**

Randy and I walked to school together. "Nervous?" I shrugged. "Not really." He smiled. "Good. But watch out for Bash." "Bash?" "Bash Johnson. McFist's stepson." I groaned. "Lemme guess. Bash is a bully." Randy nodded. That's when I realized that Howard wasn't there. "Where's Howard?" He shrugged. I looked into his eyes. _I know that I've seen those before, but where? _"Do you have an idea on who the Ninja is?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his neck. "No." he said as we walked up to the school. I saw my mom standing in the hallway talking to someone. "I'll hopefully see you in class." Randy said as he walked away. I walked up to my mom. "Hey mom." "Hi Jessica. This is Principal Slimovitz." She said. I smiled. "We just have to go to my office and get some papers signed." He led us to his office and we sat in chairs. We signed where we had to and he handed me my classes and my locker number. Principal Slimovitz led me to my locker. "you'll have to ask someone where your classes are." He said and walked away. I looked at the combo. "21-37-11." I opened my locker and put my lunch in. I shut the door and saw who was at the locker next to mine. "Randy!" I said. He smiled. "What is your first class?" I showed him my papers. "Wow. You have every class that I do." I grinned. "Then you'll show me the way to them." I said as the bell rang. We walked into Mr. Bannister's classroom and Randy sat down next to Howard. _He must have gotten her earlier._ I saw a tall man sitting at his desk. He looked at me and smiled. "You must be Jessica Carol Ruby. Nicer to meet you. Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked kind of loudly. _Did he have to say my middle name?_ I turned to the class. Before I could open my mouth, a kid shouted, "You're the girl who's house burnt down!" I nodded as everyone began to whisper. "QUIET!" Mr. Bannister shouted. He looked at me as if to say: introduce yourself. "I'm Jessica Ruby and I… Will be working at the Froyo shop when it opens." I said. "Are there any questions for Miss Ruby?" Mr. B asked. Practically the entire class raised their hands. He pointed to a kid. "How did your house catch fire?" _Questions that don't concern my house._ "A little cooking incident." Mr. B pointed to another kid. "How does it feel to be saved by the Ninja?" She asked, holding up a camera. "Like I was saved by the Ninja. And would you put that thing down?" she sighed dramatically and put it down. Mr. B told me to pick someone. I pointed to another kid. "Do you know who the Ninja is?" out of the corner of my eye I saw Randy and Howard look at each other. "No I don't know who he is." I pointed to another kid. "What happened when that robot carried you away?" "That is personal information." Mr. B walked up to me. "Thank you Miss Ruby. Go sit next to Mr. Cunningham please." He said, pointing to Randy. I sat down next to him. Howard looked at me mischievously. "Three girl names for the price of one." "Shut up Wienerman." I faced Mr. B. he was having us write the weirdest thing that happened to us. I tapped my pencil eraser on my chin. _Zeus? Nah. He wouldn't believe me. Meeting Randy? Nah. I got it! Going to the hospital. _I began writing and finished two pages, front and back, in fifteen minutes. I walked up to Mr. B's desk and stapled them together. I handed them to him and he smiled. Without reading it, he put a big red A on it. I smiled and walked back to my desk. I pulled out a blank sheet of paper and began drawing the Ninja. Zeus poked his head out. "What color are his eyes?" He whispered I shrugged and kept on drawing. From the corner of my eye, I saw Randy looking at it. I added his sword and everything, but I was forgetting something. _His eye color. What color are his eyes? Ugh. _I looked at the clock and at my schedule. Class was almost over I started putting my papers in my bag. About five minutes later the bell rang. Zeus jumped in my pocket as I stood up. I grabbed my bag and Randy, Howard and I walked out of class. "How were you done so fast?" Howard asked. "I like writing so I just do it fast." I said. "How do you like writing?" Randy asked. "It's a gift." "By the way, can I call you JC?" Howard asked. "Why?" "Because it's easier that Jessica or Jess." He said. I shrugged. Then Howard grinned. "RC, JC." He said. "Who's RC?" Randy glared at me. "Me you shoob!" he said. I rolled my eyes. "How was I supposed to know? All Howard and I call you are Randy and Cunningham." I said. "So?" "So I haven't heard Howard call you RC. Did you think I was going to ask, 'What do people call you?'" He opened his mouth then shut it as we walked into Spanish. The teacher said something to me about a girl named Debby Kang. "New girl. She said sit next to Debby Kang." "Who's Debby Kang?" I asked. "Me!" she huffed. I rolled my eyes at her behavior. "You are worse than those shoobs." She said, pointing to Randy and Howard. I sighed and leaned back on my chair. The teacher kept on saying things in Spanish that I couldn't understand. Debby was writing down what she said like crazy. After class, she handed it to me. "What's this?" "A translation of what she said." Debby said. She turned and walked away. "Shoob." I muttered and went to my locker. Zeus looked at me when I opened it up. "Did you have any idea what she was saying?" I shook my head. "But some girl gave me a translation of what she said." I set it in my locker and looked at my schedule. I had Mrs. Driscoll next, and she taught science. Randy and Howard led me to her room. I saw Mrs. Driscoll standing at her desk talking to… a skeleton? She smiled at me. "Hello there Miss Ruby. How are you?" "Good." I said. "Good. You can sit next to Theresa Fowler." She instructed. I grinned and sat next to her. "Why does Mrs. D have a skeleton?" I asked. "It's her dead husband." She said. "Why is he dead?" "No one knows except maybe the Ninja." "Why?" "Because he was bought back to life." I shuddered. "How?" Theresa shrugged as Mrs. D and her dead husband taught the lesson. I zoned out through pretty much all of it. Finally, the bell rang for lunch. I grabbed my backpack and Theresa, Randy, Howard and I walked out. "So JC, What'd you think of Mrs. D?" Howard asked. I shrugged. "Freaky. Why does she have the skeleton of her husband?" Randy and Howard looked at each other. "No idea." Randy said, looking back at me. _Where have I seen those eyes?_ We walked into the cafeteria and sat at a table. Theresa and I sat across from Randy and Howard. We chatted until a loud crash was heard. A robot came crashing in the cafeteria. "Please don't me after me." I muttered as Randy ran to the bathroom. The robot scanned the cafeteria until it's eyes locked on me. "Oh boy." I mumbled. "Smokebomb!" the Ninja appeared in front of the robot. I took the opportunity and ran out of the cafeteria. I heard metal hitting the floor. I ran through the hallways until I reached the entrance to the school. Panting, I ran outside and hid behind a tree. "Why. *pant* Does It *pant* have to be me?" I muttered. The robot came crashing through the entrance and started looking around. I peeked out from behind the tree. The whole school was pretty much destroyed. The tree started to shake and it was uprooted. "Hi." The robot grabbed me and started walking away with me. I looked around for the Ninja. Just when I thought I was in deep cheese, the Ninja smokebombed onto the robot's head. "Finally!" I exclaimed. He pulled out his sword. "Ninja slice!" he chopped the robot's head in half. "Uh Ninja?" "Yeah?" "The robot is starting to fall and I CAN'T GET OUT!" I shouted. He jumped onto the arm and pulled me out. "Hang on." He said. I held onto him and he launched his scarf at a tree. The next thing I knew, I was on the tree. I looked at the school and thought about my bag and realized Zeus was in it, and it could have been crushed. I looked at the ground before the Ninja tapped my shoulder. He held up my red book bag. "Need this?" I nodded and grabbed it. Zeus poked his head out. "I'm mad at you." He said. "It's not my fault that the robot came after me." I said. I faced the Ninja. _His eyes are blue. They're a nice blue. _"Can you take me back to school?" He nodded and pulled out a red and black ball. He held my arm with one hand and dropped the ball. When the mist cleared, we stood in front of the crushed school. I saw a smiled under his mask. "See you soon. Smokebomb!" he disappeared in a red cloud. Theresa ran up to me and hugged me. She let go and held my shoulders. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "I'm fine." I said as Randy and Howard came up. I looked at the school. Principal Slimovitz came on the speaker. "Due to the destruction of the school, classes are cancelled." He said. I grinned and slung my bag over my shoulder. We all talked and laughed at jokes. My phone went off. It was a message from my mom. She sent that she knew that school was cancelled and she had a surprise for me and my friends. I grinned. I knew exactly what it was. I looked at them and shoved my phone in my pocket. "My mom has a surprise for us." I said. "She wants us at the shop." I said. We walked for about five more minutes until we reached it. She spotted us and smiled. We walked over to her and she had them close their eyes. She placed a backstage pass around their neck and one around mine to. "Open your eyes." I said. They opened them and looked at their necks.

**Randy's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was staring at. "Backstage passes to meet the Offspring? How much did this cost?" I asked. Jessica smiled. "Zilch." She said. My mouth fell open. "You're kidding, right?" She smiled. "All free." "How did you get these?" Howard asked. "My dad knows the manager. That's how we got them to come." Howard and I grinned at each other and did our Bro Slap while Theresa hugged Jessica. "This is the best surprise EVER!" She said. Jessica smiled. "I heard that they're singing a song and images of the Ninja are going to be in the back round." Howard and I looked at each other, this time, concerned. _If they show images of the Ninja, what if they see his identity? What if they see me?_ I looked at Jessica. "Thanks so much for the passes." I said. Theresa grinned at Jessica. "Can you come to my house?" she asked. Jessica looked at her mom, who nodded. Jessica waved at us. "See you guys later." She said. We waved back and I looked at Howard. "Let's go to my house." He nodded and we began walking. When we reached it, I unlocked the door and headed to my room, Howard following. When we walked in, I shut the door. "What am I going to do? If they show pictures of the Ninja, there's a good chance that they'll see me!" I said, sitting on a beanbag. Howard shrugged. "Ask the Nomicon." He said. I looked at my bag. It glowed brightly. I grabbed it and opened it up.

"Oof." I grunted as I landed. I sat up. "Nomicon, at this concert their showing pictures of the Ninja. What if they see my identity?" I asked. First Ninja appeared out of nowhere. He walked behind me and pulled the hood over my head. A mirror appeared and he showed it to me. "So I wear my hood." First Ninja nodded. "If it works I'll do it." I said before getting shoved out.

"What'd it say?" Howard asked the second I closed it. "To wear my hood up." I said, pulling it over my head. "If you saw a picture of me, would you recognize me?" Howard shook his head. "Except for your bright blue eyes." He said. I sighed. "I'm done for." I muttered. "What do we do until the concert?" Howard asked. I grinned. "Game Hole?" he nodded. I grabbed my bag and followed Howard to the Game Hole. When we got there, we saw Jessica and Theresa. They waved to us. "Hey guys." Theresa said. We waved back. Theresa looked at me. "What's with the hood?" she asked. I rubbed my neck and shrugged. I could tell that Jessica was trying to figure something out, and I knew that she was onto me. I put the hood down and we all walked into the Game Hole. I looked at the games and remembered the deal that he and Jessica made. "Howard, don't forget, you have to pay for Froyo today." I said. He groaned. I laughed but stopped when I heard a loud crash. "Robot." Jessica said. "I'll be in the bathroom." I said before running off. I hid in a stall and put the mask on. I dropped a smokebomb and appeared outside. "Alright robot. Let's get this over with. Ninja slice!" I sliced the robot's arm off and electrical sparks came from it. I grinned under my mask. The robots were getting easier to beat every time. "Ninja Tengu Fire Ball!" I launched a ball of fire at it, but it didn't make a scratch. "I stand corrected." I muttered as my suit changed back to normal. I pulled out my sword again and charged at it. I jumped up and stabbed the middle of it. I t turned around and glared at me. "Ninja Air Fist!" I launched the Air Fist at it, and it exploded into a million pieces. I grinned and pulled out a smokebomb. I threw it to the ground and disappeared. I was in a stall and took off my mask. I ran out from the bathroom and saw Theresa, Howard and Jessica. I walked up to them and smiled. "We're all friends right?" Theresa asked. We nodded. "Maybe we should trade numbers." Theresa said. We grinned and traded numbers. Jessica and Theresa started to walk away after. "We'll see you at the concert. It starts at five." Jessica said. Howard and I waved and turned back to the game that he was at. "It's getting harder and harder to keep my secret." I said. "Why?" "Because I can tell that Jessica's on to me. She keeps on staring at my eyes." "Or she likes you." I shuddered. "She likes me as a friend, but she asked me if she knew me." "What'd you say?" "No." Howard shrugged. "Tell her." He said. "Howard, I can't tell her." "Why not?" "Then I'll have to tell Theresa. By the end of freshman year, everyone would know." He nodded. "True. Or you could shove her into the Nomicon and mind wipe them." I glared at Howard. "There is no mind wipe." I said. "I got nothing." He said. I sighed and rand a hand through my hair. "I'll get through it." I said. At four, we left to meet Jessica and Theresa at the building. I put my hood on. "Please tell me that you aren't NomiRandy." He said. "I'm not NomiRandy. I'm Randy Cunningham. The Nomicon said to wear my hood." "Did it actually say, 'Wear your hood?'" I shook my head. "First Ninja did." He glared at me. "You saw First Ninja?" I nodded. "Tell him I said hi." I nodded as we approached the building. I reached into my pocket and felt the mask. For some reason, it had become a habit. We walked up to Jessica and Theresa and saw that they were talking to the Offspring. Howard and I looked at each other and grinned. _What if they recognize me and figure out that I'm the Ninja? _I thought. Howard ran up to meet them while I rolled my eyes. I was super excited to see them but was a bit nervous. _Relax Cunningham. Hopefully they won't think that you're the Ninja. Hopefully. _I walked up to the Offspring and they smiled. They Introduced themselves* and shook my hand. "What'd you think?" One of them asked, pointing to the stage. "Looks good." I said. We talked for a while until they had to rehearse. I let out a breath that I was holding. Jessica smiled. "They showed me pictures of the Ninja." She said. Theresa nodded. "All action pictures." She added. I smiled and felt the mask again. Man, that was becoming a bad habit. I relaxed a little when I felt the soft fabric on my fingers. Jessica looked at my eyes. "Why are you doing that?" I asked. She shook her head. "Sorry." She said. Something in her pocket kept on wiggling and she pulled out Zeus. "Jessica, I have this really bad itch right behind my neck." Jessica rolled her eyes and rubbed her cat. I smiled, pretending that everything was okay, even though it wasn't. I could tell that Jessica was going to find out sooner or later that I was the Ninja. _What about Theresa? Do I tell her too? _I thought. Jessica gasped and shoved Zeus in her pocket. Out of instinct, I turned to see what she was looking at. People were coming in to the parking lot. Jessica led us to the front of the stage. "We have to stand for the concert. Thankfully, we're able to be up front." She said. Howard groaned. "But I don't like to stand." He complained. I rolled my eyes at his behavior. "That's just the way the cookie crumbles." Theresa said. I smiled at her, then looked at Howard. "She's right." I said. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand. Jessica glanced at her watch and grinned. "The concert starts in five minutes!" She exclaimed. "Then afterwards you get your home back." I added. She gasped. "In the excitement of the concert, I forgot!" Theresa hugged her friend. "You deserve your house back." She said. "Yes," a deep voice said. "You do." I turned and saw McFist. I shoved my hand in my pocket and felt the mask. _Don't pull it out Cunningham!_ He glanced at me then looked back at Jessica. "You do deserve your house back even though you refuse to work for me." He said. I wanted put on the mask but I didn't. I gulped and waited to see her reaction…

**Jessica's POV**

I grabbed McFist's tie and pulled him in front of my face. "Listen closely you idiotic shoob. Just because you have power doesn't mean that you get everything that you want. You need to learn respect. Just because you want something doesn't mean that you'll get it right away." I glared at him and got revenge by kneeing him in the chest. He grunted and backed away when I let go. I crossed my arms. "This is a warning McFist. Next time it's where the sun doesn't shine." I said. Randy and Howard made an "ouch" face as soon as I said that. He glared at me and walked away. "Looks like you handled this without the Ninja's help." He said. I nodded and faced the stage. The Offspring sang a couple of songs and then the lead singer started speaking into the mic. "This song is for the Ninja!" he said. I grinned as they began singing, "You're Gonna Go Far Kid." (Clean version!) Pictures of the Ninja came up behind them as they sang.

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance, , dance  
Man, he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Slowly out of line  
And drifting closer in your sights  
So play it out I'm wide awake  
It's a scene about me  
There's something in your way  
And now someone is gonna pay  
And if you can't get what you want  
Well it's all because of me

Now dance, , dance  
Man, I never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you'll lead the way  
Show the light of day  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid  
Trust, deceived!

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Now dance,, dance  
He never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

So dance, , dance  
I never had a chance  
It was really only you

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

Clever alibis  
Lord of the flies  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

I smiled when a picture of the Ninja came up behind them. _I know that I've seen those eyes before. Where have I seen them? _I looked at Randy. He was smiling at the picture. I looked at his eyes. _Wait a second.. Is he? Oh my cheese he is! _Randy's eyes matched the Ninja's. I couldn't believe that Randy was the Ninja! All that disappearing when a monster showed up made sense. "Is the concert over?" Randy asked over the noise. I nodded. "Would the Ruby family come up to the stage?" The lead singer asked. Randy patted my back before I walked over to the stage. My mom and dad stood next to me. We watched as the curtain moved and we saw the shop and our house. I smiled and faced the crowd. Everyone was cheering except for McFist. I noticed that Randy was gone. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned aroud. The Ninja was standing there with a smile hidden under his mask. I smiled and gave him a hug. "You dissever this kiddo." He said. I pulled away and looked at my friends. I grabbed Theresa's hand and Howard's arm. "Come on you two!" I ran to the shop and opened the door and lead them in. I looked at the Ninja. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on." I lead him into the store. We explored the house with my parents. I ran upstairs with Theresa, Howard and the Ninja following. "Where's Randy?" I asked when we were upstairs. The Ninja rubbed his neck. "Nevermind." I said. I found my room and opened the door. "My room looks.. AMAZING!" I shouted. I looked around then saw a note on my new desk. "There's a surprise in the closet." I read out loud. I opened the closet door and saw a ladder. "Rooftop access? THIS IS THE BEST ROOM IN THE WORLD!" I cheered. I climbed up the ladder and opened the little door thingy that was there. I gasped. "This is amazing." I climbed on to the roof and gazed out on the place. There also was a railing so I wouldn't fall. Theresa, Howard and The Ninja stood next to me. "This is the best room ever." I said, watching the sunset. Howard looked at the Ninja. The Ninja looked at me then Theresa. "What's wrong?" Theresa asked. He looked at Howard then back at us. "I need to show you something." He said and walked back to the door thingy. Theresa looked at me with a confused look. I shrugged and followed him, Theresa and Howard doing the same. The Ninja sighed and looked at us. "You guys can't tell anyone what I'm about to show you, Okay?" Theresa and I nodded. He sighed and pulled off his mask. Theresa's eyes popped open. "R- Randy? Y- You're the Ninja?" he nodded and looked at me. I smiled. "I figured it out during the concert." I said. I looked at Howard. "What about him?" I asked. He grinned. "I've known since school started." He said. Randy looked at us. "You can't tell anyone, got it?" Theresa and I nodded. Just then, a red light came from his jacket. "I told you the Nomicon was going to kill me." He said to Howard. "Nomicon? What the Juice is that?" I asked. "It's the-" Randy began but stopped when it glowed again. It seemed to growl. Randy sighed and pulled out a glowing book. "I'm sorry, okay?" it stopped glowing after he said that. "It understands you?" he nodded. "And you understand it?" Theresa asked. He nodded again. He pulled his mask over his head and red and black fabric wrapped around him. I looked at Theresa who was blushing. I looked into the Ninja's eyes. For some reason, a bright light shone in front of me. I gasped and blinked. Howard looked at me. "JC, you okay?" I nodded and rubbed my eyes. "You guys should go home. It's getting late and the froyo shop won't open 'till tomorrow." I said. The Ninja nodded and pulled out a red and black ball. My eyes popped open. "You are not throwing that thing down in here!" I said. "Then how am I supposed to leave?" I rolled my eyes and pointed to the roof. "Throw it there." I said. He sighed dramatically. "You're no fun. Come on Howard." He said. They both climbed up the ladder and left. "Bye." Theresa said quietly. Once the door closed I faced Theresa. "Do you like him?" I asked. "Like who?" "Randy?" Theresa blushed a deep red and looked at the floor. "I knew it!" I said. Theresa looked up at me. "Why does that matter?" "Because I want my new friend to have the boy of her dreams." I said. She blushed harder. "Dude, your crush must be big because you're a tomato." I said. She smiled. "You're really going to try to get me and Randy together?" I nodded. "Of course! Unfortunately, I don't have a plan. But once I get some sleep, I'll probably think of something." I said. "Now calm down, and go home." I said. She nodded and her face turned pink. She smiled at me. "Bye." She walked out of my room and closed the door. I sat on my new bed and stared at the ceiling. _What was that light about? That never happened before. _I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**OH MY NINJA! This chapter is over four thousand words!**

**Anyway… GO GERMANY! (sorry Brazil fans)**

**Howard: What's Germany?**

**Me: *face palms* A country.**

**JC: Is he **_**that **_**dumb?**

**Howard: Hey!**

**Me: Yup**

**Randy: at least I know what she's talking about.**

**Me: How?**

**Randy: We're in your house.**

**Me: You are? Stalker status.**

**Randy: Hey! *JC, Howard and I are laughing***

**My Sister: What's going on?**

**Me: Nothing**

**My sister (I'm not going to say her name): Whatever**

**Me: See you guys in the next chapter! *pulls out a smokebomb***

**Randy: Where'd you get that?**

**Me: *grinning* I'll never tell. *holds up a red and black bag***

**Randy: Hey!**

**Me: SMOKEBOMB!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Froyo Island and a Party

**No one's POV**

A figure in a dark cloak opened Jessica's window. She silently entered the room. She smiled when she saw Jessica sleeping. She stepped over to her. "Someday young one. Someday." She gently patted the girl's hair and climbed out the window and shut it.

**Randy's POV**

"Why are we walking to her house at 9 am again?" I rolled my eyes. "To help out with the Froyo shop." I said. Howard sighed. "The only thing I'll be doing is eating the froyo." He said. "You realize that you have to pay for our froyo, right?" "Did you have to bring that up?" "Yes. Yes I did." I laughed as we approached Jessica's house. I knocked on the glass door. A minute later, Jessica opened the door. "You look like a zombie." I said. She stuck her tongue out and let us in. "Maybe she is one." Howard said, staying behind me. "Ha ha. Very funny." She said. Her black hair was a mess and she had bags under her eyes. She leaned on the counter and rubbed her eyes. "I got no sleep." "Why?" "I woke up at three in the morning because I had this weird dream." "What happened?" "I was being chased by Robo Apes and then you showed up and sliced them to pieces. Then a shadowy figure came and you disappeared. Then the figure said, 'Someday young one. Someday.'" Howard and I looked at each other then back at her. "That is some weird stuff." I said. "Why was he in your dream and I wasn't?" Howard asked. "Because I'm the Ninja and you're Howard." I said, nudging his arm. "I'm just as important." He claimed. "Oh yeah? When we went back in time, you said that pointed out when I messed up and I have to fix it." Before Howard could say anything Jessica looked at us. "You went back in time? But that isn't possible yet!" she exclaimed. I rubbed the back of my neck. "It was an accident." "Tell me everything." She said. "Alright. Well we were on a tour in Mcfist industries and I wanted to figure out what his next scheme was. So Howard and I snuck off and went to Viceroy's lab. McFist and Viceroy were in a meeting with the sorcerer and they came back. So we hid in a porta potty which was the time machine. Then Howard pressed a bunch of buttons and we wound up going back in time." "Why did he do that?" "Because I thought it was a bathroom." He said. Jessica looked at me. "He went to the bathroom with you in there?" I nodded. "Anyway, I came out and we noticed that we weren't in Viceroy's lab anymore. I realized that we went back in time…" **AN: I don't think I have to explain what happened because everyone probably watched that episode.) **(Jessica looked at me when I got to the part about the Tengu. "What's that?" "An evil bird deamon that possessed me!" Howard said. "It was an accident." I said. "The first time was, but not the second time." "that was because I needed help." "Quit fighting and finish the story!" Jessica interrupted. I rolled my eyes and finished explaining. "So what happened when Howard got possessed?" Jessica asked. "He turned into a bird. And I had to burn the mask to save him." "Why did you do that?" "The ninja and the Tengu are forever linked, their strengths are shared." Jessica looked at Howard. "Where did that come from?" He shrugged. "Anytime he needs help, the Nomicon's advice comes back to me in a weird way, and I see doodles of the words." "That's not weird at all." She said. I shrugged. "That's the Nomicon for you." I looked around the shop. "When does it open?" I asked. "Soon. I should probably get changed." She ran up the stairs and shut the door to her bedroom. I leaned against the counter. "I don't get her dream at all." I said. "Maybe your Ninja know-it-all does." Howard said, shoving the Nomicon in my face. "Should I ask it?" He nodded and opened it up.

I fell down a well and then the floor opened up. I fell on a tree and winced. "Do I have to land on a tree?" I muttered. I glanced around. "What does Jessica's dream mean?" I asked. Doodle question marks appeared. "So you don't know. That's helpful." I said sarcastically. It growled and the branch broke and sent me out.

I sat up and Howard handed me the Nomicon. I put it away. "Anything?" Howard asked. I shook my head. "Just a bunch of question marks." I said. "Somebody get the door!" Jessica called down from her room. "Jess, nobody's-" I was cut off as Howard and I heard somebody knock on the door. I walked over and opened it up. "Theresa! Debby Kang!" I said. "Where's Jess?" Theresa asked. "Upstairs." I said as they walked in. "Yo JC! Resa and Kang are here!" Howard called up. "Theresa's here?" she called back down. "Yeah." I said. There was a loud thump and Jessica came sprinting down. She was wearing a plaid light blue shirt, a pair of cutoff jeans, and white converse. She grabbed Thersea's hand and pulled her towards the stairs. "Girl talk." She said and they ran up to Jessica's room. "Nice to know that I'm involved." Debby muttered. "Shut up Kang." Howard said. I rolled my eyes as they argued. About five minutes later, Jessica and Theresa came back down. "Where are your mom and dad?" Kang asked. Jessica shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "Did they leave a note or something?" I asked. She shrugged again and opened up the fridge. Theresa plucked a sticky note off of the door to the fridge. "Would this help?" she asked. Jessica took the note and read it. She groaned. "What?" I asked. "My folks are out for a week due to family problems." She said. "If it was family problems, wouldn't you be with them?" Kang asked as Jessica grabbed an apron. "I don't know but the shop's about to open, and if you guys are gonna stay, you have to help." She said, tying the apron. Theresa smiled. "Why not?" She said. Jessica smiled. "Great. I'll tell you where to help for the day." She said. "Debby, you're with me at the counter. Howard.. You be Howard. And Randy and Theresa, you guys will work in the back." She said, rubbing her hands together. "Let's open a Frozen Yogurt shop." She said. When we went to the shop part, a long line had already formed. Jessica looked at us. "You know where the back is, right?" she asked me. I nodded and so did Theresa. "Good." Jessica walked over to the door. Zeus poked his head out of her shirt pocket. "Opening time already?" he asked. Jessica nodded and switched the sign to open. She stepped to the side as people came rushing in. "Come on Resa, we have to go to the back." I said. She nodded and we walked to it. "Jessica told me earlier to organize the different flavors." She said as we walked into the small room. "Oh my Ninja it's like an ice box." I said as cold air washed on my face. Theresa blushed and we began working. About an hour later, the Nomicon started glowing and growling. I face palmed and took it out. It was freezing cold! "Gah!" I dropped the Nomicon, only making it growl louder. Theresa came over to me. "What's wrong?" she asked. "The Nomicon is FREEZING COLD!" I said, rubbing my hands. She bent down and picked it up. "Yeesh. That is cold." She said, handing it to me. I noticed that she was shivering. I looked at the Nomicon which was telling me to put me with Jessica. "I'll be right back. It's cold." I said, waving the Nomicon and walking out. I snuck over to Jess and tapped her shoulder. "Hide this." I whispered to her, handing her the Nomicon. She shuddered. "That's cold." She whispered and hid it in her apron. I smiled and went to the back. Theresa was there and I could've sworn that she was turning blue. I walked over to her and grinned. "How much more do we have left to organize?" I asked. She shrugged and shivered again. I took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She smiled and blushed a little. I think I was blushing too. She faced the shelf and began to work again. I did the same. I was lost in thought until Howard barged in. "Cunningham!" he shouted. I looked up at him. "What?" "McFistcameandkiddnappedJC!" he exclaimed quickly. "What?" He grabbed my shoulders. "MCFIST HAS JC!" He shouted, shaking my shoulders. Theresa peeked out from her isle. "McFist has Jess?" she asked. Howard nodded and looked at me. "NINJA OUT ALREADY!" he shouted. "I'm going." I said. I pulled out the mask and realized that Jessica had the Nomicon. My eyes widened and I tugged the mask on. Once the fabric finished wrapping around me, I smokebombed out.

**No one's POV**

A tall hooded figure climbed around on the pipes in McFist industries. She came across his office and noticed that Jessica was tied up. The figure sighed and climbed down to her. She took off the young girl's apron and pulled out a thick book. The figure grinned and hid on the ceiling. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Ninja doing the same. He crawled over to her. "Give me the book." He hissed. The figure handed him the book and he hid it as McFist and Viceroy came in. "WHEN IS THAT NINJA GOING TO SHOW UP?" McFist screamed at Viceroy. "Patience Hannibal." He said calmy. The Ninja looked at The hooded figure. "I'll distract them, you get the girl." He said. The hooded person nodded and climbed closer to her while the Ninja jumped down from his hiding spot. McFist glared at him. "IT'S THE NINJA! GET HIM!" He shrieked. While the Ninja fought all the robo-apes that came in, the hooded figure grabbed Jessica. She looked at the Ninja. "Let's go!" she said. "Conceal." The Ninja said, vanishing. "WHERE DID HE GO?" McFist shouted. "Reveal." The Ninja appeared next to the hooded person. McFist whirled around and glared at them. "GET THEM!" He shouted again. The hooded figure handed Jessica to the Ninja. She faced the robots and pulled out a black sword. She sliced one of them in half and faced the Ninja, her hood flying off her head. "Get her out of here!" She said and faced the robots and fixed her hood. "Let's get this over with." She said as the Ninja left. "THE NINJA GOT AWAY! GET THE PERSON IN THE HOOD!" McFist shouted. She sliced all of the robots in less than five minutes and faced the window. She started running and jumped out the window, shattering the glass. The hooded figure vanished in midair.

**Theresa's POV**

I still couldn't believe that McFist would capture Jessica. When Randy walked back in, he looked tired. He smiled and almost fell down. "This feels nice." He said, stopping at the door to feel the fresh air. I smiled and dragged him back in. "Did you save her?" I asked. I was still wearing his jacket and I was going to give it back, but he seemed fine without it. He nodded and sat against a shelf. "Can I take a nap?" he asked. I shook my head. "Later." I said and helped him up. "Let's go get some Froyo." I said. He smiled and blushed a little. I realized that I was still holding his hand. I blushed and let go. We didn't move and a swore that he moved closer to me. I looked at the floor and then back at him. "Froyo?" he asked. I nodded, unable to speak. Ever since Der Monster Klub, I've realized that I had a crush on him. I had a small one on him, but it just got bigger. The store was empty except for Howard, Debby, Jessica and Zeus. Randy sat next to Howard and I sat next to Debby while Jess and Zeus were standing on the other side. Jess winked at me, and I smiled. That's when I remembered that I still had Randy's jacket. I took it off and handed it to him. "Here" I said. He accepted it and out fingers touched. I let go and faced Jessica. She was keeping a straight face but I knew that on the inside, she was smiling proudly. Debby checked her watch. "I have to go." She said. "You're ditching me again." I said. She huffed and walked out. I got a text message from her. _You don't need me. You have Jessica, Howard and Randy. _I rolled my eyes and stuffed my phone in my pocket. "What flavors do you guys want?" Jessica asked. "I'll take… Chocolate with chocolate chips." I said. Randy and Howard looked at me. "I like chocolate." I said, feeling a small blush form. "I'll get Vanilla." Randy said. "I'll take a swirl of Strawberry and Vanilla." Howard said. Randy looked at him. "Almost everything you say has a story." He said. "What do you mean?" Jessica asked. Randy looked at me and his eyes widened. "I'll tell you guys later." He said, looking away from me. I wondered what he ment. Jessica handed us our froyo and we all sat in silence until Jessica looked at Randy. "Does everybody know about the Tengu?" she asked. "What the juice is a Tengu?" I asked. "An ancient bird demon that Cunningham released!" Howard exclaimed. "It was an accident!" "Not the second time." "I needed your help!" "Is there going to be a third time?" "Possibly." "You are a major shoob." Howard said, crossing his arms. "Jessica looked at them. "Let's drop the issue and talk about something that isn't Ninja related." Jessica said, stopping the arguing. A red light came from Randy's bag. He pulled it out. "It agrees with you." He said. "Just a quick question. What is that exactly?" I asked. "It's an 800 year old book with all the secrets of the Ninja." He said, putting it back. We quickly changed the subject and talked until about 3. I got a text message and so did Randy, Howard and Jessica. "McFist is having a formal party tomorrow night. Everyone is welcome." Randy groaned. "I am so not going." He said. Jessica shook her head. "Not going either." "There's no point in going if you guys aren't." I said. Howard groaned. "I have no choice." He said. Randy's phone chimed and he groaned. "Now I have to." He said. My phone chimed. I looked up. "What would happen if I said that my mom is going to take us to the party?" I asked Jessica. "I'd commit suicide." She said. We all groaned. "I think that McFist is just gonna kidnap me again." Jess said. "I think that he's going to ttry to find out who the Ninja is." Randy said. "I think that he's gonna do both." I said. Howard nodded. "I agree with Fowler." He said. My phone chimed again. "Now my mom wants to take us shopping for dresses." I said. Howard and Randy laughed. "Personally, I can't see Jessica in a dress. Maybe Theresa, but not Jess." Randy stated. She nodded. "You would have to force me into one." She said. "If so, she's all yours Fowler." Howard said to me. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two had to go look for a tux." Jessica said. Howard's phone rang. He answered it. "Howard speaking." He said. "I'm with Randy, Jessica and Theresa." He said. "Give me a sec." he put the phone on speaker. "Jessica? Teasey- Feasey? Can you hear me?" Uh- oh. Only one person calls me that… "We're going shopping for dresses right now!" Heidi said. "Let me ask my mom first." I said. "Don't worry. I'll go over to your house and ask her right now! I'll text you later." The line went dead. "Who was that?" "Heidi. We're friends. Unfortunately, she loves to take me shopping." "Why is that a bad thing?" "You'll see." Five minutes later, my phone rang. I put it on speaker. "Heidi?" "Right here. Your mom said it was okay. Am I on speaker?" "Yup." "Good. Mandy-" "Randy. It's Randy. Known you my whole life." "And Howard, you guys are coming too." The line went dead. "Wonk." Howard said.

**Jessica's POV**

Heidi handed me and Theresa about a thousand dresses. I came out from the dressing room and looked at Heidi. It was a sleeves navy blue dress that went down to my ankles. She shook her head. "Try on one that is lighter." She said. I sighed. This was probably my hundredth dress and I wanted to be at home watching TV. I walked back to the dressing room and tried on another one. It was a light blue dress that went to my knees, and had sequence all around it. The sleeves went up to my elbows. Heidi smiled. "Perfect!" Theresa came out with a purple dress that went to her ankles, and it was long sleeved. "Perfect! Absolutely stunning! You two will be the center piece of the party. Now change and we'll look at shoes." She said. I looked at a mirror that was on the wall. I did look pretty good in light blue. I saw Randy and Howard walk in, carrying a bag that probably had their tuxes. Theresa blushed when Randy looked at her and then she turned and went to change into her normal clothes. I went into the dressing room and changed back into my regular clothes. I checked the price tag when I came out. "50 bucks for this sucker? That's pretty cheap." I said. Theresa came out and looked at the price tag on hers. "Same here." She said. We paid for our dresses and went to a shoe store, Randy and Howard following. We entered the shoe store and Heidi dragged us to the women's section. I inspected a pair of light blue shoes and showed them to Heidi, but she shook her head. She showed me a pair of white heels and had me try them on. I was probably a half an inch taller and they matched my dress. Theresa tried on a pair of silver heels that were similar to mine. Heidi smiled. "Perfect! Let's go check on the boys." We went over to the men's section where Howard and Randy were. They picked their shoes and we all paid for our shoes. "What are you going to wear?" I asked Heidi. "I'll show you tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, you guys are going to come to my house at four- thirty to get ready." "But the party doesn't start till six." "But girls take their time when they get ready. See you guys tomorrow." She turned and started walking to her house. Howard and Randy did their handshake and then Howard followed behind his sister. "You guys can go home. I'll be fine." I said. When Randy wasn't looking, I winked at Theresa. She smiled and she and Randy walked with each other. "I think I'm doing good." I said to myself. I kept walking and felt someone staring at me. I turned around and a hooded figure stood behind me. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to not show signs of fear. The person took their hood down. "I am Olivia Patterson. You are in great danger and I can help." She said. Olivia had red hair that was in a braid. She stepped closer to me, her black cloak following her. "How do you know if I'm in great danger?" I asked. "McFist is working with the Sorcerer and he knows your abilities." "What abilities? I can do a cartwheel and even that's bad." I said. "Not Physical abilities. Mental abilities." "So you're saying that I'm insane." I said, crossing my arms. "But I am becoming very interested. Please, continue. But can we do this at my house?" Olivia nodded and came closer to me. "Hold still." She placed her hand on my shoulder. I shut my eyes until Olivia took her hand off my shoulder. We were in my bedroom. "How did we get here?" I asked. "If I think about a place I can teleport me and others there." She said. I sat on my bed. "And I can do these things?" I asked. "Some of them. People consider it as physic abilities." She said. "So I'm physic? How did that happen?" "Your mother has the ability to read mind and your dad has telepathy. You have both and many more." She said. "But the Sorcerer is aware of this and this puts you in danger." "You said that McFist is working for the Sorcerer, right?" Olivia nodded. "What if I told you that he's hosting a party tomorrow night and I have to go?" "Don't worry. I'll come." "You will?" Olivia nodded. "Great! I'll just tell them that you're my cousin." I said. "How old are you?" I asked her. "Eighteen. Why?" "I'll tell them that you came here while my parents are out of town." "Perfect." "Do you have a dress?" Olivia snapped her fingers and a black dress appeared and her cloak was shortened. Her heels were black too. "It looks perfect." I said. I yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yeah. I'll be hiding at your school." She said and vanished. I smiled and changed into my pjs. I stretched on my bed and fell asleep.

**The next day…**

**Randy's POV**

After school I went home and sat on my bed. I felt like someone was watching me the entire day. I couldn't stop thinking about the stupid party I had to go to. The only thing that was going to be exciting was seeing Theresa in her dress. After the Der Monster Klub incident, I had a crush on her. I looked at the bag that had my tux in it. My phone chimed and I read the text I got. It was Howard telling me to come over to play Grave Punchers before Heidi made us get ready. I sent him a text saying that I would be there in five and grabbed my bag that had the tux and my school bag with the Nomicon and mask. I walked out of the house and went to Howard's. Theresa and Jessica and another girl were walking on their porch when I walked over. "Hey." I said. Howard opened the door as I walked over to them. "Howard! Is it Theresa and Jessica?" Heidi shouted. "Yes!" he shouted back. He let us in and we walked up the stairs. "Theresa and Jessica, come in my room and make sure that Howard and Andy aren't at the door." She said. "It's Randy! Not that hard to remember!" I said before walking into Howard's room. "Howard! Sandy! Get ready!" Heidi shouted. I face palmed as Howard shut the door behind me. Howard glanced at me and held up his bag with his tux in it. I sighed and we got ready. We were ready before the girls probably got their dresses on. "Grave Punchers?" I nodded and we began to play. About an hour later, a knock was heard. "Come in!" Howard shouted. The door opened and Theresa, Jessica, Heidi and that other girl walked in. "What do you guys think?" Jessica asked. We turned around and looked at them. I noticed that Theresa was blushing. They all looked good. I eyed the other girl. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Olivia Patterson. Jessica's cousin." "She's staying at my place while my parents are gone." Jessica said. Olivia had red hair and a black dress with a short cloak. I recognized her immediately. "Jess? Can I talk to you?" I asked. She shrugged and looked at Olivia. We walked out of Howard's room and out of earshot. "Is that really your cousin?" I asked. She nodded. "Remember when I saved you from McFist yesterday?" she nodded again. "I did it with her." I said. She sighed and didn't say anything. Finally, she took a deep breath. "I'll tell you after the party." She said. I walked back to Howard's room and looked at my watch. It was five- thirty. "Should we go?" I asked. "It's five- thirty." Heidi nodded. "Since my dad works with McFist, we get to go in a limo." She said. Olivia face palmed causing all of us to look at her. "I thought I forgot my phone." She said. I realized that her red hair and her black dress looked like the Ninja mask. Looks like I have a lot of digging to do. A car horn honked and Heidi squealed. "The Limo's here. Let's go!" we all walked out of the room and downstairs. Olivia pulled the hood to her small cloak over her head. We walked into the limo and I tried to act normal. Thankfully, Heidi sat wither her parents and Theresa sat with Jessica and Olivia. Howard and I sat in the back. It was a big limo. I pinched myself until we reached McFist's mansion. The driver let us out and we walked in. I saw McFist, Viceroy, Bash and Marci. I rubbed my head and looked at them. McFist was glaring at Olivia. He walked over to us. "Hello Mort!" he said. **(AN: spoiler!) **Howard's dad shook McFist's hand and smiled. "Hello Hannibal! How are you?" "I'm fine! I see that you're doing well!" "Like always." McFist and Howard's dad talked while we wandered around. Jessica stayed close to Olivia most of the night. I couldn't handle all of the robo- apes around me and I couldn't handle the fact that I couldn't slice them to pieces. I stood outside on the balcony for a while until Theresa came over. "Hi Randy." she said. "Hi." We looked at each other than at the floor. When we looked at each other again, our eyes locked. We stayed like this for a while until I heard music. I smiled. "Do you wanna.." I beckoned to the center of the balcony. She smiled and blushed. "I'd love to." She said. We danced to the music for a while until the music stopped. My heart was pounding and I butterflies in my stomach. I inched my hand closer to hers and she did the same. Our hands touched and we looked at each other. I held her hand and pulled her closer. She leaned closer to me. I was going to lean in too but we heard a crash. I let go of her hand. I faced her. "I'm sorry Theresa but I have to handle this." She smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. I hid and put the mask on. Once it finished wrapping around me, I looked at Theresa. "I'll be right back." I smokebombed into the building and faced the monster. It was Bucky. I noticed the flowers in his hand and pulled out my sword. I charged and jumped up onto his hand. I carefully sliced the flowers and he turned back to normal. Noticing that almost no damage was done, I smoked bombed out. I appeared back outside and took off the mask. Theresa stood there, facing the sunset. I tapped her shoulder. She faced me and smiled. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Now where were we?" I asked. I wrapped my arm around her neck-

And kissed her right on the lips.

We pulled away and then she looked at me and smiled. She grabbed me and kissed me. We stayed there for a minute then pulled away. I smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**FAN GIRL MODE ACTIVATED:**

**I'M FANGIRLING SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA!**

**It's over two things**

**THE KISS!**

**SEASON TWO IS THIS SATERDAY! **

**I have an alarm set for it**

**No joke**

**Randy: Season 2?**

**Me: Shut up! I'm trying to not freak out. *bites lip***

**Howard: Is she okay?**

**Me: *Screams* NO IM NOT OKAY! MY FAVORITE SHOW IS GONNA HAVE A SEASON 2 IN ABOUT SIX DAYZZZ!**

**JC: Oh my gosh she is fangirling**

**Me: EVERYBODY SHUT UP! *takes a deep breath* If you enjoyed the chapter, hopefully you did, please review fave follow whatever!**

**Randy: I think that she's finally calm**

**Me: I'm gonna go scream into a pillow. *pulls out a smoke bomb***

**Randy: Your room is right there**

**Me: This is funner**

**JC: That isn't a-**

**Me: SMOKEBOMB!**

***Randy, Howard, JC and Theresa look at each other* *muffled screams***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Dummy's Guide to Surviving Bash

**AN: Jessica's POV may be a little intense**

**Theresa's POV**

I practically floated to school. Randy had kissed me last night and I was so happy, nothing could make me sad. I walked over to my locker and opened it. I noticed a note on top of my English book. It was from Jessica.

_I need to talk to you. Meet me behind the school during lunch. –JCR_

I stuffed the note in my pocket and grabbed the book and walked to English. As soon as I sat down, I realized that things were going to be weird between him and Howard. Maybe we should just pretend like nothing happened. That would probably be the best choice. Randy sat down in front of me. He seemed to be lost in thought until he turned around and faced me. I smiled. "Let's not tell Howard about last night, okay?" he asked. I nodded as Jessica sat down next to him. She didn't say hi or smile, she didn't seem happy. I saw Randy glancing at her every now and then. I wrote a note quickly and handed it to her. She took it and read the note. She shook her head slightly and raised her hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" she asked. Mr. B nodded and a couple minutes later, I asked. When I walked in, Jessica was sitting in a corner, staring at the floor. Even though these bathrooms were the second shanastiest thing in the school, I sat next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes a faded grey. She sighed. "I am physic." She said. "Huh?" "I have Physic abilities. I can move thing with my mind and read minds. I can also do a lot of other things that I haven't discovered." She said. "What's so bad about that?" "The Sorcerer and Mcfist know. I need to find out where the Sorcerer's hole is, but I don't know who to ask." She said. "You can ask Randy." I said. She nodded. "Maybe I will." I finally decided to tell her. "Speaking of Randy…." I said and looked at the floor. "We may have… kissed last night." I said. She smiled at me. "So my work here is done?" "Not entirely. You're the only person that knows." I said. She grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "How romantic was it?" "Pretty romantic." "How did he kiss you?" "After he fought that monster, he took off the mask, tapped my shoulder, pulled me in, then kissed me. After we pulled away, I kissed him again." I said. Jessica squealed and gripped my shoulders. "This is a BIG deal. I bet that you two will be dating by… This Friday!" she said and stood up. She helped me up and we went back to class. Mr. B didn't say anything when we came back. I sat at my desk and stared at the back of Randy's head. When the bell rang, I started to wonder if he would actually date me. Hopefully he will. I walked out of class with Jessica beside me. "Should I ask him?" "Of course. If this is super urgent, I'll be here for you. My locker was across from hers so after I grabbed my things, I walked over to her. She turned and looked at me. "Can you ask?" she whispered. I nodded and looked at Randy. He blushed a little. "Jessica needs to ask you something, but she wants me to because her throat is a little sore. She was wondering where the Sorcerer is imprisoned." Randy raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Jessica held the bridge of her nose and Olivia appeared. "What the juice?" he exclaimed. Olivia covered his mouth with her hand. She explained everything in two minutes. He peeled her hand off of his mouth and sighed. I'll show you after Spanish." He said. Olivia disappeared and we headed to class. I felt bad for Jess. Anything could happen to her.

**Jessica's POV**

I sat through Spanish listening to the teacher ramble on about something. When the bell rang, I ran to my locker. Unfortunately, I ran into trouble. Bash Johnson glared at me. _Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out…_ The water fountain next to Bash exploded and water fell on him. "I'm wet! I'm gonna bash yous because yous right there!" he said. I despise incorrect grammar, which made things worse. Locker doors opened and things flew out from them. Books, papers and lunches. Bash got hit in the head with someone's lunch. He glared at me again. The next thing I knew, I was on the opposite wall. My ankle hurt and my arm hung limp at my side. "Ow..." I said. Classroom doors opened and chairs and desks flew from the classrooms. I gasped. The hallway was a mess and things were going to get worse. Bash marched over and grabbed my hoodie. He punched me in the guts and punched me in the nose. He let go and marched away as I fell to the floor. "Ugh…" Olivia appeared and crouched down next to me. "Are you okay?" "No.." blood dripped from my nose. Randy, Howard and Theresa ran over to me. "What happened." "Bash." I moaned. "What hurts?" "My ankle, nose, guts, arm. Pretty much everything." I said before letting out another groan. A lot of students started to crowd around. "Did you freak out and lose control?" Olivia whispered. I nodded. Randy looked at me. You said your ankle hurts, right?" "Yeah. Why?" "We need to check if it's swollen." He said. Olivia untied my shoe and pulled off my sock. "Ew." She said. I looked at it. It was black and blue and it was 10 times bigger than my other ankle. "Please don't take me to the hospital." I moaned. "I'll destroy everything." Olivia nodded while Theresa handed me a tissue. A took it and covered my nose. "Your arm is pretty swollen too." Howard said. "Go figure." I muttered. A searing pain ran through my spine. I screamed and blacked out.

**Randy's POV**

Theresa gripped my shoulder as soon as Jessica's eyes closed. "Is she okay?" Theresa asked. I carefully felt her pulse. She was still breathing. I sighed. "She's still alive." I said. "Barely." I mumbled. "What?" Theresa asked. I looked at her. "Barely." I said. She gasped. "We have no choice. Call the hospital right now." Olivia said. Theresa whipped out her phone and called the hospital. She explained everything to them. Bash has never gone this far. I stood up and looked at Olivia. "Stay with her, I'll be right back." I said. Olivia looked at me. "What are you doing?" she asked. _What am I doing?_ "I'm going to the bathroom." I said. It wasn't exactly a lie. I was going to the bathroom for some Ninja wisdom. That's when I remembered the Art of Healing. I snapped my fingers and ran to the bathroom. While I was running, Principal Slimovitz said school was over for the day. I grinned and ran into the bathroom. All the stalls were empty but I ran in one anyway. I put the mask on and waited while the fabric wrapped around me. Once it finished, I smokebombed on top of the building. The ambulance was already wheeling her into the car with Howard, Theresa and Olivia. I jumped down and sprinted to the van. "Ninja! If you're here for Jessica, come in!" one of them said. I smiled under the mask and walked in. There was a small wall dividing us from the drivers. When the doors shut, Howard faced me. "What are you gonna do?" he asked. I patted his shoulder. "Remember the Art of Healing?" "The one where you brought Mr. D back to life?" "Yep. I'm gonna try again." I said, rubbing my hands together. Howard glared at me. "Nope. You're going to wonk this all up, just like last time!" he said. "How do you know this?" Olivia asked Howard. "He knows who I am." I whispered. Olivia shook her head. "I agree with Howard, if you messed up last time, then don't do it again." She said. I looked at Theresa for help. She smiled. "I agree with them." she said. I looked at her with sad eyes. She shook her head with a grin. I crossed my arms and pouted. "Get over it." Howard said. "You guys are no fun." I said. Olivia laughed then yanked the mask off. I gasped as the fabric came off and Olivia looked at me. "Did not see that coming." I said. Olivia looked at me. "Is that why you said that you had to use the bathroom?" I nodded and grabbed the mask. "Don't do that again." I said and put it back on. Theresa was blushing a little bit when the fabric wrapped back around me. If it wasn't for the mask, they would've seen me blushing too. Five minutes later, the doors opened and they hauled Jessica out. They let us follow. We walked into a room and they put an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. They left the room leaving Theresa, Olivia Howard and I alone. Olivia looked at Jessica's ankle, then her arm. "Yikes." "What?" "Her elbow is fractured and her ankle is broken." She said. "How can you tell?" Howard asked. "X-ray vision." She said and inspected Jessica again. Olivia sighed. "I might be able to heal her arm but I can't heal her ankle." "Why?" Theresa questioned. "Because her arm isn't as bad as her ankle. Once she gets out of here, I'm healing her arm." Jessica moaned and slowly opened her eyes. I walked over to her. "You okay?" "No… What happened? Am I in a hospital?" "Bash happened and… Yes... You are in a hospital." I answered slowly. Theresa came over and gripped Jessica's good hand. "Your elbow is fractured and your ankle is broken. Olivia can heal your elbow, but she can't heal your ankle." "Why?" "Because your ankle is worse that your arm." Olivia said. Jessica sighed. "If I ever see bash's ugly face again…" Jessica grumbled. Olivia shook her head. "I'll deal with Bash. You still can't control your abilities." Howard looked at us. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Olivia sighed and explained everything again. The Nomicon glowed a bright red and growled. I pulled it out and it growled again. I looked at them then back at the Nomicon. I sat in a chair and looked at them again. "I'll be right back." I said, opening the Nomicon. "What does he-" Olivia said before I got sucked in.

I landed in front of a lantern that said: The Art of Healing. "That's what I was going to do but they won't let me!" I said. A long list came out. "I have to read it again?" The list flew in my face. "Fine. Serious déjà vu though." I said before reading. I read the entire list and looked up from it. "I finished." I said. "Now what do I do?" The word Healing became bolder. "Alright. I'm going."

I shut the Nomicon and set it down. I noticed that Jessica was gone. "Where is she?" "They took her to get an X-ray." Theresa said. "Where's Howard?... Never mind" I said. Olivia sighed. "I'll be right back." She vanished leaving me and Theresa alone. I glanced around and took off the mask. She smiled. "Is it okay that I told Jess?" she asked. I shrugged. "I can't tell Howard though. He'll freak out." I said, putting the Nomicon and mask away. Heidi burst into the room. "What's the dilly?" She asked, holding up her camera. "Bash." Someone said. I glanced around then saw Olivia behind her. Olivia turned Heidi around and glared into the camera. "If Bash is watching, listen closely. You have been warned. Next time you hurt Jess, you're going to pay." She said and shut off the camera. "Whoa." I said. Heidi walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Through the window I heard laughing. I looked and saw people laughing and pointing at Bash. Green mist came from a vent and went to him. I turned and glared at Olivia. "Really? Did you have to say that?" She shrugged and I pulled out the mask. I put it on and grabbed Olivia's arm. "Smokebomb!" we appeared outside where stanked Bash was. I shoved Olivia forward. "Say sorry!" "Why?" "Just do it!" I said. She growled and faced Bash. He turned and glared at her. "I'm sorry for threatening you!" she said over the noise. He glared at her again then green stank came from him. Bash shrank down and looked around. "Hey. What happened? Why can't I remember anythings?" I walked over to Bash. "It's the stank- neisa. You'll remember everything in a second." I said. "I remembers what happened! The girl threatened me! she's gonna get bashed!" He said, cracking his knuckles. "Bash, she didn't mean it." I said. "Don't bash her okay?" Bash frowned. "Since yous the Ninja, I has to listen to you." He said and walked away. Olivia looked at me. "I owe you one." She said with a small smile. Then her smile faded. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her side. "Get us out of here right now." She said. I pulled out a smokebomb and threw it down- just as McFist's hovercraft shot down a beam to bring us in. We appeared back in the room. Theresa smiled and hugged me. "You smell like rainbows." I said happily. "Huh?" she asked, pulling away. Realizing what I said, I stood up straight. "Nothing." I said. I looked and saw that Jessica was back and asleep. "They gave her laughing gas because she wouldn't sit still." Theresa explained. "Did she say... anything?" I asked, hoping she would get the hint. Theresa shook her head. **(AN: yes, I watch iCarly… get over it) **I sighed then glanced around. I took off the mask and shoved it in my pocket. I looked at Jess who opened her eyes slowly. She let out a slow giggle. "Why do I feel funny?" she asked. "It's the laughing gas." Theresa said. Jessica laughed and some objects flew up in the air. "Who's doing that?" "You." Olivia answered. "Where's the Ninja?" "Not here." "Why?" "He's busy." I said. "Where am I?" She asked. She began to ask a lot of questions until she shut her eyes and fell asleep. "How long does this last?" I asked, sitting in a chair and running my hand through my hair. Theresa shrugged and looked at Olivia. She shrugged too. "I have no idea." She said. Howard burst into the room holding a lot of chocolate bars. "Cunningham! We need to go to the Game Hole, right now!" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Why?" "Because there's a killer robot!" he said. I stood up and was about to pull out the mask when a doctor came in. "Where are Jessica's parents?" he asked. "Out of town." Olivia said. "How old are you?" the doctor asked. "Eighteen." "Are you responsible for her?" "Sort of. Her mom is my mom's best friend." The doctor kept on questioning her until they had to put her ankle and arm in a cast. I looked at Howard. "Is there really a killer robot?" He looked at the ground. "No… I want to beat your high scores." He said sheepishly. I laughed and patted his shoulder. "Nice try Big H. Nice try." About 20 minutes later, my mom wanted me to come home. I walked along the sidewalk and glanced around. I was glad to be out of the hospital but I was worried that Jessica might say that I'm the Ninja and that Theresa and I kissed last night. I stopped when I heard a noise. I turned around and say a small husky puppy. I smiled then eyed it. I couldn't tell if it was a robot or not. I shook my head, turned around and walked home.

**Olivia's POV**

About an hour later, Jessica was able to leave. She was put in a wheelchair so I had to push her home. The laughing gas wore off but I was concerned about what the Physic Council would say. I let her get beat up and I was responsible for her. When she was first born, I was four years old. The Physic council realized that she was special and when I was to come of age, I was to protect her. Her powers are difficult to control, and being near the Sorcerer just makes things worse. The Physic Council was going to kill me then find someone else to protect her. They would do that. If someone didn't protect a Great, they were sentenced to death. The Greats are people like Jessica- born with all the physic power in the world. For example: Telekinesis, Telepathy, Astral Projection, **(AN: It's the ability to travel places with your consciousness and awareness. If that's confusing, look it up.) **And the ability to speak other languages. There are A LOT more but that would take hours to say all of them. I wished that I was one of them but then I would be in great danger. I'm just lucky to be a Protector. That is a lot of responsibility. I looked at Jessica, who was sleeping. I decided to teleport her home. When we got there, we were in her room. I carefully set her on her bed, then went downstairs to get some water. I saw two people standing there. My mom and my sister, who was the head of the Physic Council. "Look, I'm sorry if I failed but I need a second chance. I was just trying to protect our secret and the Physic world." I said. My sister, Angie, sighed. "I know that. But you could've turned invisible." She said calmly. My hands curled into fists. "I can't turn invisible, I don't have that ability." I said, trying to stay calm. Angie looked at me. "Yes you do. You just have to find it." She said. My mom placed her hand on Angie's shoulder then looked at me. "Your sister is right. Sometimes, doubt stops us from doing what we can do." She said. I sighed and held the bridge of my nose. "Would you guys tell me where Jessica's parents really are?" I asked. "There's a meeting going on in an hour in the Physic world and we're going to quiz them on why they would move to Norrisville when the Sorcerer is here." She said. "Oh." I said. "How's Dad?" I asked. "Better. He can control his powers more than last time." Mom said. My dad had caught the Physic Flu. It was a rare disease that causes some people to lose control over their powers- and sometimes lose them. "Can't I heal Jessica?" I asked. "You can heal her arm, but that's it. Do it now while she's asleep." Angie said. I nodded. "I might need some help though." I said. My mom nodded and we walked upstairs to Jessica's room. "She is out cold." Angie said. "It's probably from the laughing gas." I said. She gave me a confused look. I waved my hands dismissively. "That's another story." I said. My mom crouched down and placed her hand on Jessica's cast. She mumbled something and the cast vanished. "Is it healed?" I asked. She nodded. "Get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow." She said. I nodded as they vanished. I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch. I stretched and fell asleep.

**The next day…**

**Howard's POV**

Randy and I walked into school with Theresa beside him. We passed JC's shop and kept on walking. "Wait up!" someone said. We turned and saw JC struggling to catch up with us- which is pretty hard with crutches. "Didn't your arm get hurt too?" Randy asked. She nodded. "Have you guys ever walked with crutches? It's the hardest thing in the world." She said. "Especially with a backpack that weighs a ton." She added. Theresa took JC's bag and walked with her. Randy and I walked faster than them which meant that I could finally ask him something. "Is there anything between you and JC?" I asked. "No." he said. I looked at him. He wasn't lying. "What about Resa?" "What about her?" He asked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." "I do not." He said. I crossed my arms. "Nice try Cunningham. You can't fool me." "What are you talking about?" "When we were ordering our froyo, you didn't tell JC and Resa the story behind it." I said. "So?" "That was when NomiRandy hit on Heidi and Fowler ran away crying. You didn't want to talk about it because you like her." I have him now. "As a friend? Yes. The other reason? No." he said, keeping a straight face. I glared at him as we walked up the steps to the school. "You can't lie to me Cunningham. You can't lie." I said. "If you bring this up again, I'll release the Tengu." He said. "You're just saying that because you like her." "Tengu." He said. "Fine." I grumbled as we approached the lockers. I could tell that Randy wasn't telling me something, and I was going to figure it out. I opened my locker and grabbed my English book. I glanced at Randy who was grabbing his books. He looked at me. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked. "There's something that you aren't telling me. And I'm gonna figure it out." I said, slamming my locker shut. We suffered through all of our classes until lunch. When we passed the janitor's closet, I grabbed him by his hoodie and dragged him in. "Tell me what's going on." I demanded. He glared at me. "I have no idea what you mean." He said. "You like Resa. Don't lie to me Cunningham, cause that proves that you like her." I said. He squirmed and looked at the floor. I grinned. "Well…" "Well what?" "I'm waiting." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Finally, he looked at me. "Okay. Maybe I like her a little bit…" "A little bit? Last week you said that she smelled like rainbows." "Okay… maybe a lot but still… she probably doesn't like me back." He said. "Yeah right." I laughed. "She mutated into a monster for you!" I said. He blushed. "What point are you trying to prove here?" "The point that you like Theresa… a lot." He looked at the floor again. "Is there something you wanna say?" I asked. I sounded like a parent. He blushed more. "Maybe… at the party… we…" "You what?" "Kissed." He said softly. My mouth fell open. "You have got to teach me." I said. "Teach you what?" "How to get the ladies." I said. He rolled his eyes and shoved me out of the janitor's closet. We headed to the lunchroom and sat down with JC and Resa. They were both looking at the lunch. "This is really disgusting."JC said. "I know." Theresa said, pushing away the tray. I felt someone poking my feet so I looked under the table. I saw Olivia there. I yelped and fell out of my seat. I glared at JC. "Make her stop." I demanded. "Make who stop?" she asked, biting her lip. "Olivia!" I said. She and Theresa looked at each other, than burst out laughing. Olivia poked her head out from under the table. "Hello Howard. Did you have a nice trip?" she asked. I glared at them then sat back down. "I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna get you good." I said. Randy patted my shoulder. "Good luck with that. Remember, they're physic and you're Howard." He said. "Put a sock in it Cunningham." I growled. He laughed until I took my shoe off and stuffed my sock in his mouth. JC and Theresa laughed even harder. JC took out her phone and quickly took a picture. He spat the sock out and shoved me. I shoved him back. He punched my arm and I punched his. I was going to tackle him but JC stopped us. "Girls, girls. You're both pretty. Now quit fighting and sit down." She said. We glared at each other then sat down. Then, a loud crash was heard. We whirled around only to see a giant robot. Randy snuck under the table and put his mask on. He jumped out and faced the robot, and took out his sword. I looked at JC who was struggling to get out of the cafeteria. The robot noticed this and grabbed her. Her eyes popped open. "Laissez-moi aller vous fils d'un idiot!" she screamed. "What did you say?" I shouted. She rolled her eyes. "Je l'ai dit, laissez-moi aller fils de et idiot!*" she screamed again. The Ninja looked at me. "Get out of here!" I nodded and ran out of the cafeteria.

**Jessica's POV**

I glared at the robot. "Could us a little help Ninja!" I screamed. He nodded and jumped on top of it's head. "Ninja hot ball!" he threw a ball at the robot's head and it caught on fire. He jumped to the hand that held me and carefully cut the fingers. He put his sword away and held me bridal style. He jumped down as the robot exploded. "Merci Ninja.*" I said. "What did you say?" he asked. "Never mind." He said, noticing another robot. Theresa ran over to me carrying my crutches. He set me down carefully and Theresa helped me out of the cafeteria. "Merci Theresa.*" She looked at me. "Since when can you speak French?" she asked. "Je parle français?*" I asked. "It's one of your physic abilities." Olivia stated. I cleared my throat. "Can I speak and understand Spanish?" I asked. Olivia nodded. "Oui!*" I exclaimed. "Quit speaking French." Howard said. I grinned. "Hey Howard?" "Yeah?" "Tais-toi!*" I exclaimed. He growled and we laughed. Randy came running up to us. "What were you saying earlier?" he asked. "Mots français.*" I said. "What?" "Je vous le dirai plus tard.*" I said.

**FIVE DAYZZZZZ! Here are the translations. (Thanks Google Translate!)**

**Laissez-moi aller vous fils d'un idiot!: Let me go you son of an idiot!**

**Je l'ai dit, laissez-moi aller vous fils d'un idiot!: I said, let me go you son of an idiot!**

**Merci Ninja: Thank you Ninja**

**Merci Theresa: Thank you Theresa**

**Je parle français?: I'm speaking French?**

**Oui!: Yes!**

**Tais-toi!: Shut up!**

**Mots français.: French words.**

**Je vous le dirai plus tard.: I'll tell you later.**

**What do you think? Is this chapter the cheese?**

**OR ARE YOU GOING INSANE BECAUSE SEASON 2 IS IN FIVE DAYZZZZZ!**

**Randy: Why French?**

**Me: because I can.**

**Randy: Whatever.**

**Me:** **à plus tard!**

**Randy: What does that mean?**

**Me: It means, see you later. Smokebomb!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two Old Friends

**One week later…**

**Jessica's POV**

I looked at the Spanish homework that Howard was begging me to do for him. "And to think, a week ago, you didn't want me speaking other languages." I said smugly. He made a sad face. "But that was a week ago!" he whined. "The answer is still no." I said, pushing the homework towards him. I had a boot on my ankle which meant that I could walk on it every now and then. Right now, we were at the Froyo shop while Randy was dealing with a robot. My parents had come home and asked if I could run the shop for a while. Of course, I said yes. The bell thingy rang as Randy walked in. He sat on the stool next to Howard while I went back to counting the money in the cash register. I looked at Randy. "Where's Theresa?" "At home with the flu." He said. "Speaking of the flu…" I said. I pulled out my cell phone and called Olivia. "Hey! It's Jess. How's your dad?" I asked. "Good. Call me if you need anything! Bye." Olivia said and hung up. "What's wrong with her dad?" Randy asked. "He caught the Physic Flu. It's a rare disease that causes people to lose control over their abilities and sometimes lose them." I said. "That doesn't sound good." Howard said. "It's not." I replied. "Will you please do our Spanish homework?" he asked again. I rolled my eyes. "If you want someone to do your homework, go crawling to Debby Kang." I said, putting the money back. The froyo shop had just closed which meant that we could hang out. Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Randy offered. When he stood up, I got a good look on who was at the door. I gasped and smiled. I stepped out from behind the counter and walked to the door. "I got it." I said. Randy looked at me then sat back down. I opened the door and hugged her. "Oh my gosh Kylie! It's been forever!' I said. "Jessica! I can't believe you're here!" she said, hugging me back. "What happened to you?" she asked. "I got beaten up last week. It's no biggie." I said, letting her in. "Guys, this is Kylie, my best friend since first grade." I said. "Kylie, this is Randy and Howard." I said. She smiled and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." She said. Randy eyed her suspiciously. "Why is he staring at me like that?" Kylie asked. I walked over to him and slapped his cheek. "Ow!" he yelped. Kylie laughed. "What was that for?" he asked. "She is not a robot." I hissed and slapped him again. "What was that for?" "Because I felt like slapping you again." I said. He rubbed his cheek. Kylie smiled. "You always liked slapping people who messed with you." She said. Randy glanced at me. "It was a defensive thing." I said, shrugging. "I am never going to mess with you again." Howard said. "Really? So you'll stop bugging me to do your Spanish homework?" I asked with a smile. He frowned "Nope." He said. I slapped him. "Salir rogándome que hacer su tarea Español!*" I shouted. Kylie laughed then looked at me. "When did you learn Spanish?" Shoot. "I've been tutored." I lied. She shrugged. "Remember my uncle?" she asked. I face palmed. "Of course… How could I forget your uncle." I said through gritted teeth. "He's throwing a non- formal party for everyone!" she said. "Who's your uncle?" Randy asked. "Hannibal McFist." She said with a smile. I smiled sheepishly. "Surprise." I said. Randy's mouth fell open. "What?" Kylie asked. He shook his head. "N- Nothing. D- Did you say, Hannibal McFist?" he asked. She nodded. _Where's Olivia when you need her? _Someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." I said. I walked to the door and opened it to Olivia. "Hey Olivia!" I said. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "Nothing." I said. I led her to Kylie, Randy and Howard. "Kylie, this is Olivia." I said. "Olivia, this is Kylie." I said. They shook hands. Kylie glanced at her watch. "Shoot! I have to go. We're staying at my uncle's place. Bye!" she waved to us then left. Randy glared at me and grabbed my shoulders. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY HER UNCLE WAS MCFIST?" He screamed. "Cállate! Mis padres están durmiendo!" I said. "She said to shut up, her parents are sleeping." Olivia translated. "Gracias Olivia." I said. "You're welcome." She said. I cleared my throat. "Don't ever shout like that again." I hissed. Randy nodded, clearly terrified. "Why did you think that Kylie is a robot?" Olivia asked. Randy looked at her. "Why would you think that I thought that?" he asked. "Because she was invisible and behind me." She smiled. "Angie was right." She said. "Who the juice is Angie?" Howard asked. "My sister." Olivia said. I walked to the couch and sat down. I put my foot on a pillow and sighed. "Bash es un idiota" I muttered. "What did she say?" Randy asked. "She said that Bash is a jerk." Olivia replied. "Been there, done that." Howard said. Olivia sat next to me and looked at my foot. "When can you heal it?" I asked. "I'd give it another day or two." She said. "This is going to be the longest days of my life." I grumbled. Randy sat next to me and smiled. "I could make it so that it won't be the longest days of your life." He said hopefully. "Buen intento Cunningham. Buen intento." Olivia laughed and I smiled. "What did she say?" He asked. "I said, nice try Cunningham. Nice try." I said, patting his shoulder. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Shoob." He muttered. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Can I take this stupid boot off?" I asked. Olivia shook her head. "I feel like my foot is deformed." I said, lifting it up. "It looks deformed." Howard said. "Gee. Way to make me feel better." I said sarcastically. He smiled as if I gave him a compliment. "You're welcome!" he said. "No era un cumplido que shoob idiota!" I screeched. "What does that mean?" Howard asked. "It wasn't a compliment you idiotic shoob!" I said. "Oh." He said. I looked at Randy. "Is he that dumb?" I asked. He nodded. "Hey!" Howard said. I groaned and sat back down. "What are we going to do about the party?" I asked. Olivia smiled. "Leave that to me." she said. "What are you going to do?" Randy asked. "You'll see." She said.

**Later that Night…**

**No one's POV**

Olivia snuck on the ceiling in McFist's office. Kylie was talking to McFist. "Uncle Hanny." Olivia bit back a giggle. "Yes?" "Remember the non- formal party you're planning?" she asked. "Of course. Everyone's invited." He said. "It cost ten per adult, five for kids right?" "Yup." "Can my friend and hers get in for free?" she asked. "Who's the friend?" "Jessica Ruby." She said. "How many other people is she bringing?" "Three I think." "Of course she can get in. I wouldn't want to see my lovely niece upset." He said. "Thanks Uncle Hanny!" Kylie hugged her uncle and ran from the office. He pressed a button on his phone that was on his desk. "Viceroy, GET IN HERE!" "Why?" Viceroy asked on the other side. "WE ARE GOING TO GET THAT GIRL TOMORROW NIGHT! BUILD ANOTHER KILLER ROBOT!" "Yes sir." Viceroy answered. Olivia gasped then teleported back to Jessica's house.

**Olivia's POV**

I appeared in Jessica's room. She was sound asleep. I gently shook her arm. "Jess. Jess wake up. It's urgent." I said lightly. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. "What's going on?" She asked groggily. "You are not going to that party." I said. "Why?" "Viceroy is building a killer robot to capture you." I said. "What excuse do I make?" "The excuse that you're sick." I said. "How am I going to do that? I'm not sick." I smiled. "You will see young one. Go back to sleep." I said. I patted her head and vanished.

**The next day…**

**Randy's POV**

I rolled my eyes as Howard tried to understand what I said. "So JC is sick." "Yes." "But she's not sick." "Yes." "So she's a combination of sick and not sick?" he asked. "No. It's a small temporary spell that Olivia used on her." "So she'll miss the party and won't get captured or possibly tortured." "Exactly." "Do we have to go?" "You probably do." I said. "I'm going to tell your mom that you are coming with me to that party." "You guys get in for free. I don't. My mom didn't want to go to the party anyway." I said as we opened our locker doors. I pulled out my math book and noticed a small note on top of it. I plucked it off of my book and read it. "What does it say?" Howard asked. "Guess who isn't sick anymore." I read. "Me!" I turned only to receive a crushing hug from Theresa. "Can't… Breathe!" I gasped. She pulled away with a smile. "Sorry." She said. I totally forgot with all of the drama of the party that I had asked her out. I mentally face palmed as we walked to class. Before we got to the door, Kylie popped out of nowhere. Howard gasped and fell backwards, and I placed my hand over my heart and Theresa gripped my shoulder. "Geez Kylie! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "Sorry. Who's she?" she asked, pointing to Theresa. "I'm Theresa Fowler. His girlfriend." She said, not letting go of my shoulder. Yikes. I could feel the tension between them. Kylie eyed her, and then faced me and then Howard who had gotten up from the floor. "You guys are invited to McFist's party for free." She said. "For free?" I asked. She nodded and looked around. "Where's Jess?" "At home. She's sick." I said quickly. I gave Theresa an, I'll-tell-you-later look. She smiled and let go of my shoulder. "We have to get to class." She said. "Don't worry about classes today. You're excused from school for the day." That was good news. "We are?" Howard asked. "How?" "Uncle Hannibal said that I could excuse three people from school today! If I find Olivia, I'll see if I can make it four!" she said. "Don't bother. She's homeschooled." I said. "Oh well." She said. Theresa smiled then glanced at me, her smile fading a little. "Did you say, Uncle Hannibal?" she asked. "Yup. Hannibal McFist is my Uncle." Kylie said proudly. Theresa looked back at me, then back at Kylie. "Excuse us for a second." She said. She led me out of earshot. "Are you going to the party?" she asked. I shrugged. "I might have to." I said. "If you are, I'm coming too. There's something I don't like about her." She said. "Is it because you think that she was hitting on me?" I asked. She blushed a little. "Maybe." She said. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand and we walked back to Kylie and Howard. "Are we allowed to leave the school?" Theresa asked. "Sure." Kylie replied. We walked out of school and looked around. "What do we do now?" "You guys can meet Uncle Hanny." Kylie said. Howard and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Uncle Hanny! That's hilarious!" I said, holding my stomach. "Howard laughed and wiped away a tear. "That is the most ridiculously awesome name." he said. Kylie glared at us. "You guys are shoobs." She said. "What? We can't help the fact that Uncle Hanny is the most ridiculous name of the year." Howard said. I stood up straight and sighed. "That was a good laugh." I said. Howard nodded and we kept on walking. We passed Jessica's store and kept on walking. The Nomicon glowed a bright red. "That's just my McFist pad." I lied and shut my backpack. I could hear the Nomicon talking to me. We walked through the suburbs and passed my house. "I forgot something at home. I'll be right back." I said, I ran to my house and unlocked the door. My mom was there. "Jessica's friend Kylie is here and McFist is her Uncle and she has permission to let us out early." I said, making myself brief. I ran upstairs and took out the Nomicon. I hid it under my pillow and looked at the mask. I shoved it in my pocket and sprinted out of the house. I caught up with them and we kept on walking. "Should we go to the Game Hole?" Kylie asked. Howard and I nodded. Kylie smiled. "Race you guys there!" she said and took off. I looked at Theresa who was walking slowly. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I don't feel too good." She said. I felt her forehead. I pulled my hand back quickly. "You need to go home right now." I said. She nodded and I pulled out my phone. I dialed Howard's number. "Howard speaking." He said. "Howard, Theresa doesn't feel good. I'm taking her home." I said. "You are such a shooby gentleman." He said. "Shut up." I said and hung up. I walked to Theresa's house and knocked on the door. Her mom opened the door. "Hi Randy. Theresa! Are you okay?" she asked. Theresa shook her head. Her mother felt her head. "Oh Theresa, you're burning!" she said. She faced me. "Thanks Randy." she said and shut the door. I walked away, happy that her dad didn't answer. I went to the Game Hole and saw Kylie trying to beat one of my high scores. "Boo." I said, sneaking up behind her. "Nice try mister. You can't scare me." she said. I frowned and my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Jessica. I answered it. "Hey." I said. "What's wrong with Theresa?" Jessica asked. "What do you mean?" "I'm physic you doofus. I know that you walked Theresa home." "Stupid Astral Projection." "Ha ha very funny. Is Kylie there?" "Wouldn't you know?" "Oh yeah. Hand your phone to her." "Why?" "Because I said so." "Fine. Here she is." I looked at Kylie. "It's Jessica." I said and handed her the phone. Kylie took it. "Jess? How are you?" she paused to let Jessica speak. "You are? That's fantastic! We'll be there in five minutes." she said and handed my phone back to me. "Jess?" "Still here. And before you ask. The spell wore off." "What?" "Yeah. It lasted like, an hour then it wore off." "So you're going to the party." "Sadly. I'll call you back, someone's at the door." She said and hung up. I looked at Howard. "What'd JC say?" he asked. I pulled him aside. "The spell wore off." "Looks like you have to go to that party." He said. "Shut up." "Are we going to Jessica's place or what?" Kylie interrupted. "Yeah." I said. We walked out of the Game Hole and went to Jessica's house. Before we knocked, she opened the door."Hey guys." She said. Kylie smiled. "Did he come?" "He did." "Did he tell you something important?" "No." Jessica said. "Who are you guys talking about?" I asked. Jessica rolled her eyes and let us in. "James! Come here!" She called. A tall boy with brown hair walked up. "James, meet Randy and Howard. Guys, meet James." Jessica said, introducing him. James smiled. "Hi." He said. "And Randy?" "Yeah." "He is NOT a robot." She said. I face palmed. "I know that." I said. "Why would he think that I'm a robot?" James asked. "It's a long story." Jessica said. "Anyway. Were you going to say something earlier?" She asked. "Oh yeah. My mom's company got bought out by McFist's company." He said. Jessica bit her lip and mustered a smile. "Does that mean that I'll see you more often?" she asked. James hugged her. "Of course." He said. "I don't mean to interrupt this lovely scene but, what the juice is going on?" Howard asked. Jessica smiled. "James is my boyfriend." She said. "Are you guys going to the party tonight?" Kylie asked. We all nodded. "Do you guys want to come help set up?" She asked. James shrugged while Howard, Jessica and I looked at each other. Before we could say anything, Olivia sprinted down the stairs. She smiled and grabbed Jessica's arm. "I need to talk to you guys for a second." She said to us. Kylie and James took a step forward. "Not you guys. Sorry." She said and led us upstairs. She brought us into Jessica's room and shut the door. "What do you need Olivia?" Jessica asked. Olivia pointed to a small blue light. "What the juice is that?" Howard asked. "It's the future." Olivia said. "So the future is that small little ball." I said. "No." Olivia touched the ball and it turned into a small blue circle. "Whoa." I gasped. "It's like a portal to the future." Olivia said. "Cool!" Howard said. "Unfortunately, it only goes to the time of the party." "But we'll get to see what happens at the party, right?" "Yes." "What happens?" "Well, a killer robot grabs Jess. Randy Ninja's out and tries to save her and Howard spends the night at the dessert buffet." Olivia began. "Randy gets captured, Jessica's power gets stolen and given to the Sorcerer, Randy's unmasked and I am sentenced to life in prison." She finished. "We are not going to that party." Jessica said. I nodded. "Even if I go, will I still be at the dessert buffet?" Howard asked. "Most likely." Olivia answered. "I'll tell them that something came up at the last minute." Jessica said. "And I'll say that I forgot that I had plans." I said. "And I'll spend the night eating desserts!" Howard cheered. I rolled my eyes. "You're going to puke, you know that right?" Jessica said. "It'll be worth it." Howard said. We walked back downstairs and told them that we couldn't go. "Olivia is my tutor and I have to take an exam for her." Jessica lied. "My grandparents are coming over." I said. We spent the rest of the day talking and hanging out until James and Kylie had to leave. Jessica slumped down on the couch. "I feel bad that I lied to them." She said. "It's for your own good." Olivia said, coming out of nowhere. Howard yelped and fell backwards. I grinned. "What's with you and falling backwards?" I asked. "It's not my fault that Olivia scares me!"' he said, getting back up. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. I had training in the Nomicon soon. I face palmed and looked at Jessica. "I have to go." I said and ran out.

**Sorry this was such a short chapter…. I have writers block…**

**Anyways….**

**FOUR MORE DAYZZZZ!**

**Howard: Quit saying that**

**Me: Let me think about it…. NO!**

**Salir rogándome que hacer su tarea Español!: Quit begging me to do your Spanish homework!**

**Me: I believe that is all for today…I can't write because of STUPID WRITERS BLOCK! IT CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE FOR ALL I CARE!**

**Randy: Whoa.**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER PROBALY STINKS! GAH! WHY AM I USING CAPS LOCK? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD OR IS IT ME? SOMKEBOMB!**

***Randy and Howard look at eachother.* *Muffled screams, again***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Un Prankable Jess

**No one's POV**

James walked into McFist's office during the party. "You needed me?" he asked McFist nervously. McFist nodded. "Do you happen to know, Jessica Ruby?" "Of course I do. She's my girlfriend." "What if I told you that she has been keeping secrets from you?" James was taken back. "She would tell me all of her secrets! Except for the personal ones." McFist smiled. "What if this one isn't personal?" "I- I…" He sputtered. "Would you like revenge?" "N- No. I mean, I would understand but… What did she not tell me?" "Before we get to the secret, I believe that she has only told her friends, not you." A picture of Randy and Howard came up on a small screen next to him. "We believe that she told these two. Remember them?" James' hands curled into fists. "I knew she had a thing for him!" he growled. He looked at McFist. "What's the secret?" he asked. "She is physic. She can do wonderful things with her mind, similar to magic. The thing is, she found out a week ago, and she never told you." James frowned. "She told those two shoobs, and didn't tell me? She's going to pay!"' He declared. McFist laid his robotic hand on James' shoulder. "How about we do it together?" McFist suggested. James smiled. "I don't see why not." he said. McFist smiled. "Come back here tomorrow after school." He said. "Then we'll talk about the plan." James smiled and went back to the party.

**The next day…**

**Jessica's POV**

I walked into school without my boot. Olivia had healed it the night before which meant I could walk on it again. I opened up my locker and saw that none of my books were in there. I didn't panic. Someone stole them. I looked in my locker. I was able to see the past without that blue circle thingy from yesterday. I shut my locker and went to class. I spotted Howard on the way. I grinned and tapped his shoulder. He turned around. "Oh… Hey JC!" "Mhm. Nice try. Hand 'em over." I said, holding out my hands. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You can't prank me." I said. "Huh? I didn't prank you." "Oh yeah? Why are my books in your bag?" I asked. He grumbled something then opened up his bag. He took out his books and handed them to me. I grinned. "Like I said. You. Can't. Prank. Me." I said and shoved them all in my bag. He glared at me. "I will prove you wrong!" he exclaimed, earning a few looks. "I'm physic I see all and know all. By the way Randy, that isn't going to work." I said, turning around to see Randy holding an icepack. He frowned. "Dang it!" he said. I grinned again. "Face it. You. Guys. Can't. Prank. Me." I said and went to class. James wasn't in my homeroom. Go figure. He was almost never in my class. I listed to the teacher drone on about something. I was trying to see if I could read the teacher's mind. Apparently, the only thing that Mr. B enjoys is coffee and depressed children. _Did not see that coming. _I thought. The bell rang signaling that we had to go to our next class. I knew that Randy and Howard were going to try to prank me, and I knew the pranks. Randy was going to throw a pie at me when I was putting my things away, and Howard was going to fill my locker with nacho cheese during lunch. I smiled when I reached my locker. I could sense that Randy was aiming the pie. I pretended to have trouble opening the locker. I sensed the pie flying in the air, aimed for the back of my head. I grinned and ducked. The pie slid down. Before it hit the floor, I pulled it off. I stuck my finger in and tasted it. It was chocolate with cookie dough. I turned and smiled. "How did you know that this was my favorite?" I asked an angry Randy. I looked at it and shrugged. "Thanks for the free pie." I said. I finished the rest of the pie on the way too class. There wasn't much left anyways. I threw the thing away before I walked in. I sat down and smiled at Randy. "Nice try." I said. He crossed his arms and frowned. "Don't beat yourself up." I said. "Too late." He muttered. "I can't help being physic." I said quietly, patting his back. I faced the front and pretended to not hear Howard talking to him. "Don't worry Cunningham. I'll prank her so bad, she won't see it coming." He said. "Good luck." Randy said before Mrs. D came to the front. "Good morning class." She said to us. She looked at Mr. D. "Good morning Jerry." She said before kissing the skeleton. The entire class was grossed out, like usual. I didn't really listen to the lesson because I was thinking of a way to ruin Howard's prank. The classes were always really long and lunch was next. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only an hour, class was dismissed for lunch. I walked out of the classroom with Randy and Howard beside me. We walked into the cafeteria and noticed that Bash was bullying Bucky. I was sick of his stupid behavior. "Parem com isso!" I shouted. Bash looked at me. "You speaking funny." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I said, knock it off!" The entire cafeteria gasped. "What language did you speak?" Howard whispered. "Portuguese." I hissed. Before Bash could do anything, I took a step forward. "I'm gonna bash yous 'till yous not awake!" he said. I face palmed then grinned. "Maybe you should start paying attention in Spanish class 'cause here's a lesson for you." I said. Everyone gasped again. I took a deep breath. "Espero que sepas que mucha gente está harta y cansada de que pegarles. Yo no estaba muy contento cuando me ponga en el hospital y creo que usted debe saber lo que se siente." Everyone looked at each other. Debby Kang walked up. "She said, I hope you know that a lot of people are sick and tired of you beating them up. I wasn't very happy when you put me in the hospital and I think that you should know how it feels." She translated. "Thank you Debby." I said. He frowned. "I'm confused by those words. I'm gonna leave you alone 'till I figure out what it means." He said and walked away. Debby looked at me and smiled. "When did you learn how to speak Spanish?" "I've been tutored." I said. Randy and Howard ran up to me. "I did not know that you had that in you." Randy sat, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I was pretty impressed." Howard admitted. "Now if you excuse me, I must go to the bathroom" he said and walked away. "I know that he's going to try to prank me again. I'll be right back." I said and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran to my locker and got there before Howard. I did a quick spell then hid in my locker. I heard Howard coming up with a bunch of nacho cheese with him. I grinned and slowly turned invisible. "Did she leave this unlocked?" Howard muttered to himself. He tapped the door and it opened. He smiled and looked around. When he looked back in the locker, an illusion of a zombie was there. He screamed and the cheese fell on him. The illusion faded and I stood there laughing." "I told you. You. Can't. Prank. Me." I said and took a picture. I shut my locker and walked back to lunch. Randy was sitting at a table. I smiled and sat across from him and showed him the picture. He laughed as Howard sat down next to him, still covered in cheese. "Maybe I should give this to Heidi." I said. "Please Don't!" Howard begged. I smile. "I'm not." He sighed. "I'll just use it as blackmail." I said, putting my phone away. Howard frowned. "Hey. At least it's better that's having people laugh at you until you're out of collage." Randy said. I nodded, trying to control my laughter. I sat up straight, grinned and ducked. A pie was aimed for the back of my head. Instead of hitting me, it hit Randy in the face. I lifted my head slowly just to see a pie sliding down his face. I smiled and pulled out my phone. I quickly took a picture and hid my phone. Randy glared at the person behind me. I turned and saw James laughing. I rolled my eyes as he sat down. "That was awesome." He said between laughs. I saw that Howard was laughing too. Randy looked at me. I shrugged and started to laugh. "When will you guys learn? You. Can't. Prank. Me!" I said. Randy licked some of the pie off of his face. "Hm. Vanilla." He said. I handed him a napkin to wipe his face off. He took it and glared at James. "You shouldn't be mad at me! You should be mad at her!" he said, gesturing to me. "I can't help being-" I stopped myself. "A- Awesome!" I stammered, plastering a fake smile on my face. James shrugged. "McFist is letting me take you guys on a tour in his office next week. Do you want to come?" he asked. Randy, Howard and I looked at each other. "S- Sure! Why not?" I said nervously. Randy and Howard nodded. "Great!" James said as the bell rang. "See you guys later!" he called.

**Randy's POV**

I walked home from school, wondering how James managed to get us to go on a tour in McFist's office. I stopped at my house and unlocked the door. I stepped in and shut it. I went to my room and sat on my bed. Maybe I could Ninja- out and stop McFist's next scheme or something. My phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. _"Hey Randy." _"Hey Theresa! How are you?" _"Not good. I just had my appendix taken out." _"What the juice is that?" "_It's a useless thing in your body. When it gets infected, you have to take it out." _"That doesn't seem good." _"It's not. Mine got infected which was why I wasn't feeling good the other day." _"Aren't you glad I walked you home?" _"Yeah."_ "Are you coming to school tomorrow?" _"No. I have to stay home for a little while."_ "Alright. See you soon. Bye." I said and hung up. I stared at my phone for a while until Howard called. "Hello?" _"What's – Heidi! Get out of my room!" _Howard shouted. _"Make me."_ Heidi taunted. _"Alright. Guess I'll rip_ _one."_ Howard said. "Ew!" Heidi said and probably left his room. _"What's up Cunningham?"_ "Nothing much. Theresa called." _"What'd she_ _say?"_ "She was at the hospital getting her appendix taken out." _"What the juice is that?"_ "I don't know. Come over so we can get our Grave Punching on." I said. _"I'll be right there."_ He said and hung up. About three minutes later, Howard barged in. "Let's Punch some graves!" he exclaimed. I grinned and started the game. We played until my phone rang. I paused the game and looked at the caller ID. I put the phone on speaker and started the game again. "What's up JC?" I asked. _"Get over here right now!" _"We're kinda busy right now!" Howard said. _"Am I on speaker?"_ She asked. "Yeah." _"Whatever. Just get over here and I'll give you guys free froyo!" _Howard looked at me, then back at the phone. "We'll be there in 5 minutes." he said, shutting off the game. _"Good." _Jessica said and hung up. I stood up and grabbed my phone. "You know, I could almost hear her smiling." I said as we left. Howard shrugged. "I don't really care cause we're gonna get free froyo!" he said and started running. I rolled my eyes and followed. We reached Jessica's house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and grabbed us by our shirts. She pulled us in and shut the door. She dragged us up the steps and in her room. "What about froyo?" Howard complained. "Later." She said. "Right now, we have an issue." I could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong. "McFist has my parents and Olivia." She said. I pulled out the mask but she shook her head. "He left this note." She said, holding up a small folded piece of paper. I snatched it from her and unfolded it. "Dear Jessica, we have your parents and your little sidekick. If you ever want to see them again, bring the Ninja Mask. Hannibal McFist." I read. She looked at the floor. "I don't know what to do." She said. I could tell that she was fighting tears. I placed both of my hands on her shoulder. "I have an idea."' I said. She looked at me, tears in her eyes. "You do?" I nodded.

**No One's POV**

Jessica walked to the door at McFist Industries. She sighed and knocked on it. Viceroy opened the door. "Jessica." "Viceroy." "McFist is in his office." He said. He led her to it and left her there. She put her hand in her pocket and knocked on the door. McFist opened the door and smiled. She glared at him. "Do you have my parents and Olivia?" she asked. "Do you have the mask?" "You didn't answer my question." She said. "Of course I do. And not only do I have Olivia, but Mr. James." He let her in the office to see four small cadges and four people in them. Olivia saw her and held the bars. "Jessica! Are you okay?" she asked frantically. Jessica ran up to Olivia's cage. "I'm fine." "What did he want?" Olivia asked. McFist placed his robotic hand on Jessica's shoulder. "The Ninja mask." He said with a smile. Olivia gasped and looked back at Jessica. "Do you have it?" She asked. Jessica nodded slowly, tears in her eyes. "Well. I'm waiting." McFist said, holding out his normal hand. "Let them go first." Jessica demanded. "Let them be outside, not here." She said. "He pulled out a remote and pushed a button. The cages lifted up and Viceroy walked in, taking them outside. Jessica looked at McFist and pulled out the mask from her pocket. McFist smiled and grabbed the mask. Jessica looked out the large window in his office. She took a couple of steps toward it and looked back at McFist with a smile. She reached the window and knocked on the glass. She stepped aside and the Ninja crashed through. McFist gasped and looked at the mask in his hands and watched it fade away. "I forgot to mention, that's a fake." She said as the Ninja wrapped his arm around her waist. "Ta ta." She said as the Ninja threw his scarf at a pole. "NNNIIINNNJJJAAA!" He screamed, breaking more glass. Jessica wrapped her arms around the Ninja's neck. "I can't believe that worked!" she exclaimed as they flew through the air.

**Olivia's POV**

Jessica walked into her room with Randy at her side. "Are you okay? Does McFist have the mask?" I asked. Jessica smiled. "I'm fine." "And McFist doesn't have the mask." Randy added, holding up the red and black mask. I sighed with relief. "By the way, your parents left again. It involved your dad's business." I said. Jessica frowned. "They left me a week ago, and now they're leaving me again?" she asked. "How long are they going to be gone?" She asked. "Another week." I said. Jessica sighed. "I guess I'll get over it." She said, sitting on her bed. Randy looked around. "Where's Howard?" he asked. "He left. And he said that he demands free froyo tomorrow." Jessica grinned. "He'll have to prank me to get it." She said. Randy rolled his eyes. "He can't prank you. You're physic." Randy added. I looked at them. "Why is Howard trying to prank Jess?" I asked. "I made a cupcake and told him that the icing was chocolate." She said. "I think I know where this is going." I said, making a disgusted face. "And he ate the entire thing. After he ate it, I told him that the icing was dog poop." Jessica said before she and Randy burst out laughing. I shuddered then looked at the two laughing teens. "What was his reaction?" I asked. Jessica took out her phone and showed me a picture of Howard's face turning green. "After he puked, her vowed to get revenge." Jessica said, putting her phone away. "He took all of the books out of my locker this morning. But you can't outsmart a physic." She said. "Then Randy tried to put an ice pack down my back." She said. "Hey! That rhymed!" She said. "Then Randy tried to throw a pie at the back of my head while I was getting things out of my locker. I pretended to have trouble opening it though so the stuff inside wouldn't have pie on it. Then, during lunch, Howard tried to fill my locker with nacho cheese. I hid in it before he got there and made an illusion of a zombie in place of me." She said. "How did that go?" I asked. She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of Howard covered in cheese. I snickered, trying to control my laughter. "Then James threw a pie at the back of my head, but I ducked and it hit Randy instead." She said and showed me a picture of Randy's face covered in pie. I burst out laughing and Randy crossed his arms. "In my defense, it was good pie." He said. "Now Howard is going to try to outsmart me tomorrow, and I'll figure out what it is." She said, putting her phone away. I shrugged. "Being physic has its Pros and Cons. Be careful." I warned. "Sounds like the Nomicon's jibber- jabber." Randy muttered. Jessica shook her head. "I know what she's saying. Being physic has good things and bad things. I have to be careful of what I say." Jessica said. "That still confuses me." Randy said. Jessica rolled her eyes and shoved hm. "Go home Randy." she said. "Why?" "Because it's getting late." Jessica said. Randy sighed dramatically and walked out of the room. "See you tomorrow!" Jessica called as he left. She shut the door with her mind and laid down. "I am sooo tired." She said. I stood up from the chair that I was sitting on. "I'll let you get some sleep." I said. "Night Jess." "Good night Olivia." She said as I shut the door behind me. I walked downstairs and laid on the couch. I locked the door with my mind and drifted off to sleep.

**No One's POV**

James walked into McFist's office and saw Viceroy working on something. "Hey Viceroy." "Hello James." Viceroy said, not looking up from the machine. "What are you building?" James asked. "It's Miss Ruby's ticket out of Norrisville." Viceroy said. "What does it do?" James asked. "This machine will send her to another dimension, far away from here." James smiled and nodded. "What dimension?" "The dimension that she will go to cannot be determined or controlled." "What do you mean by that?" "She'll just go to a random dimension." "Good." James said. "When will it be finished?" "Give it like, three more days." Viceroy said. "Good. I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow after school." James said, walking to the door. "Keep those grades up." Viceroy said. "Will do." James said and left.

**SEASON TWO STARTS TOMORROW! **

**I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Howard: Be quiet.**

**ME: NEVER! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also, I will be doing a dimensional story where Jessica, Randy and Howard are sent to another dimension! That is the next story and after three chapters, I will post the first chapter!**

**Now if you excuse me, I have to go scream in a pillow.**

**SMOKEBOMB!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Prophecy?

**Jessica's POV**

James and I walked through the hallways to lunch. Nobody was in my way. James looked around. "What's going on?" He asked. I shrugged. Julian bowed when I got to the door of the cafeteria and opened it for me. We sat across from Randy and Howard. "What's going on?" I asked them. Randy and Howard looked at each other. "Whose pranks did you avoid today?" Randy asked. "Um. Howard's, Bucky's Bash's and I think that's it." I said. Randy nodded. "You avoided Bash's pranks so you're probably popular." He said. "Wait a second. I'm what now?" I asked. "Popular." Howard said. Someone tapped my shoulder. Julian was there. "Miss Ruby. Shan- Gra- Lunch awaits you." He said. My eyes popped open. "Oookayy. Come on guys." I said with a hint of confusion. We all walked to Shan- Gra- Lunch. We sat down and we were all given good food. Randy and Howard smiled. "You have sophomore level respect." Randy said. "Maybe junior." Howard added. I shrugged and was about to taste the chicken that was in front of me but Heidi came over and smiled. She sat down on the chair next to me and held up her camera. "H- Dubs here at Shan- Gra- Lunch with Jessica Ruby. So Jess, how do you avoid all of these pranks?" Heidi asked. "I- I can't tell you." I said. "Why?" Heidi asked. "It- It's a secret." I said. Heidi frowned. "Can you give us a hint?" She asked. I bit my lip. One wrong move and my secret was out. "Nope." I managed. Heidi mad a sad face. "Please?" She asked. "I said I Can't-" I began but was cut off from a robot crashing into the cafeteria. "Maybe we should do this later." I said to Heidi who nodded. She shut off her camera and ran out of the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at me. "They're looking to you for help." Howard hissed. I nodded and looked around. "Everyone get out of the cafeteria!" I shouted. Everyone nodded and sprinted out. A couple people stopped to help me but I shook my head. They shrugged and ran out. I looked and saw that James left. I knew that Howard was helping get the people out but James ran off without me. "Shoob." I muttered. "Target: Match. Mission: Capture." An emotionless voice said. I turned to see a robot reaching his hand out to grab me. "Shoot." I turned and started running, but I tripped over a random lunch tray. I stood up and began running, despite the pain in my ankle. The robot grabbed me before I got to the door and held me. He turned me to see me face. I noticed that the Ninja was dealing with a couple of Chainsaw werewolves and didn't notice me. I felt drowsy. "Ninja… Help…" I murmured before slipping into darkness.

**Randy's POV**

I sliced the last Chainsaw werewolf in half and looked at the robot. In his hand, he was holding Jessica. I narrowed my eyes and charged it. I sliced off a leg and started running to the arm. I noticed that the robot was off balanced and was starting to fall. I jumped towards Jessica and tried to pull her out. I carefully cut the fingers off and put my sword away. I grabbed her hand and put her in my arms bridal style. I leapt off of the robot and ran towards the doors. They opened them and I set Jessica down carefully. I felt her pulse. She was alive, just knocked out. Olivia came running through the hallways until she reached Jessica. She crouched down and looked at her, then up at me. "She's fine. She's just knocked out." I said. Olivia sighed and looked around. "Bring her home." She said. I nodded and picked her up. I walked through the hallway and out the door. I ran on the sidewalk and brought her to her house. I set her down carefully and tried to open the door. "Locked." I knew that Jessica's parents weren't home so what good would knocking do? Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw a girl that looked similar to Olivia. "Let me try." She said. I nodded and picked Jessica up again. She opened the door and let me in. I walked up to Jessica's room and stood at the door. The girl opened it and I walked in and set Jessica on her bed. Olivia walked in and smiled at the girl. "Thanks Angie." She said. The girl that she called Angie smiled. "No problem." She said. Olivia looked at me. "You should go to class." She said. I face palmed and smokebombed out of Jessica's room and into the boy's bathroom. I went onto an empty stall and took the mask off. I shoved it in my pocket and ran to find Howard. He was with James, probably trying to calm him down. When I got up to him, Howard was laughing. "And I said, camels can't drive!" James said when I walked up. Howard burst out laughing while James snickered. James smiled when he saw me. "Oh hey Randy." he said. He seemed kind of… upset to see me. Howard slowly stopped laughing as the bell rang. "James was telling me about a couple of shoobs at his old school." Howard said as we walked to class. James smiled. "I've got to go. I'll see you later." He said and walked away. Howard and I walked to the door and opened it. I gasped. The entire class room was a mess. The teacher came running up. "That robot destroyed my classroom. I talked to the principal and he's going to cancel all of the classes. You can go home." She said before Principal Slimovitz came on the intercom saying that School was over. Howard and I grinned and went to our lockers. James was there. He smiled when he saw us. "Jessica wanted me to get something from her locker. Do you guys know the combination?" he asked. I shook my head and checked my bag to see if the Nomicon was there. It was. I opened my locker and noticed a small note there. I grabbed it and read it. Howard looked at me. "Is that from Fowler?" he asked. I shook my head and kept on reading. As I got to the end of the note, my eyes widened. Howard and James looked at me. "Are you okay Randy?" James asked. I re-read the note. "I- I have to go home. S- See you guys later." I stammered and sprinted away. I ran to Jessica's house and knocked on the door. Angie opened it and pulled me in. She shut the door and locked it. "Where's Jessica?" I asked. She looked at me, then at the note. "I don't know. A man that calls himself the Messenger wrote a note saying that Jessica was gone." She said. I looked at the note. It was from the Messenger. "He's in this room." Angie said, opening a door. I walked in and saw the man that was around a lot. "Are you the Messenger?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm glad you came Ninja." He said. Angie looked at me, then back at the Messenger. "Where's Jessica?" she asked. He frowned. "I don't know. All that I was told was that she was captured. We have to save her in order for the prophecy to come true." He said. "Prophecy? "What prophecy?" I asked. Angie glared at the Messenger. "Is he supposed to know?" She asked him. He shrugged. The Nomicon glowed twice. The Messenger looked at Angie, then back at me. "Might as well tell you." He said. "Eight hundred years ago, the Physic World was created by the Norisu Nine." He began. "Norisu Nine?" "Don't you remember when you went back in time and the First Ninja said something about the Ultimate Sacrifice?" He asked.

**Flashback**

"_My brothers made the Ultimate Sacrifice in the Final Battle to defeat the Sorcerer. The plan you have done can never be undone! Jerk!" _**(AN: I don't know if that is exact. Please correct me.) **

"I- I think he said something about his brothers." I said. The Messenger sighed. "His brothers and he were a part of the Norisu Nine. They created the Physic World with the help of the Ninja Nomicon." He said. "They were all Greats. After the Ultimate Sacrifice, the Physic world started to stagger. The First Ninja had no choice and had to take his brother's physic abilities." He said. "He became the first Ruler." "What the juice is that?" I asked. "It's a Great with more abilities than before." Angie said. "He stopped the Sorcerer and the Physic World started to get back on its feet. After the First Ninja passed, there were no more Rulers- until now." "Jessica is the first Ruler that we've had in 800 years." Angie said. "There is a prophecy that states that she and the Ninja will go on many adventures with some of their friends. It also states that The Sorcerer will be defeated. The only problem is, we don't know when he will." Angie said. I nodded. "Did some of the prophecy come true already?" I asked. The Messenger shrugged while Angie nodded. "She met you, Howard and Theresa." "Does it say anything about a new evil?" Angie frowned. "Why would you ask that?" She asked. I shrugged. "Just curious." She nodded. "I think that the Prophecy said that his name was James." She said. I gasped. "J- James. J- Jessica's b- boyfriend?" I stammered. Her eyes widened. "We have to tell her!" She said. I shook my head. "We'll break her heart." I said. "True." Angie mused. The Messenger sighed. "We have a situation here! Jessica AND Olivia are both gone." He said. Angie nodded sadly. "Well what else does the Prophecy say?" "Nothing. The Prophecy reveals itself when it starts to some true." Angie said. I ran my hand through my hair. "This is gonna take forever." I muttered. The Nomicon glowed. "Maybe not." The Messenger said. I took out the Nomicon and sighed. I slowly opened it and got sucked in.

**Jessica's POV**

I groaned and opened my eyes. All I remembered was passing out when that robot had me- wait a second… MCFIST CAPTURED ME AGAIN! My hands curled into fists and a couple of light bulbs shattered. Someone next to me groaned. I turned my head and saw Olivia sitting up slowly. "Jessica? What happened?" She asked. I shrugged and tried to stand up. I staggered and fell backwards. I groaned and stood up. I held the bars to help support me. I looked at the lock and grinned, ignoring the pain in my ankle. I focused on the lock and trried to destroy it, letting me out. I almost had it but I lost focus when doors opened. I gasped and fell back. My ankle screamed in pain and Olivia looked at me with concern in her eyes. McFist approached the cage that held me and grinned. "How are you?" He asked. "Well, everything was all sunshine, rainbows and unicorns until you walked in. Then unicorns died, the sun hid and the rainbows vanished." I snapped. He frowned. "Touchy." He muttered before walking away. He pressed a button and green mist appeared in that weird tube thingy he had. A person with green skin appeared. "What is it McFist?" he snapped. "And you called me touchy." I said. McFist glared at me before facing the person. "I got her! All by myself!" he exclaimed. I figured that the person was the Sorcerer. "Let me see her face that way I can be sure." He said. Two robo- apes lifted my cage and carried me over to McFist. He grinned again. The Sorcerer smiled. "Do you have the Ninja?" He asked. McFist frowned. "This is only part one in my plan. We captured her and the Ninja should be here at any second!" McFist exclaimed. "You don't have to shout. I'm right here." I said. The Sorcerer glared at me. "Should I destroy you first or the Ninja?" He asked. "That's a rhetorical question isn't it?" I said, crossing my arms. "It depends. Was that question rhetorical?" He asked. "I don't know! Let me out of here!" I said, causing more light bulbs to shatter. I grinned, a plan forming in my head. I looked at the tube, then back at McFist. "Is this the only way that you can talk to the Sorcerer?" I asked. "Erm. Yes?" He looked at Viceroy who nodded. I grinned and faced the tube. I concentrated on it, and then it broke. The Sorcerer gasped and his imaged glitched, then vanished. I grinned and faced Viceroy whose mouth was open. "Thanks Viceroy." I said. McFist growled and punched the robo- ape next to him. I winced as the robot flew up against the wall. "You have quite a strong arm." I stated. Another robo- ape carried my cage back next to Olivia's. I sighed and looked at the lock. I concentrated on it and it broke with a small noise. McFist and Viceroy walked out of the room as it broke. I grinned and opened it. I walked to Olivia's cage and pulled out a bobby pin in my pocket. She gave me a questioning look. I shrugged. "You never know when you'll need it." I said, unlocking the door. It swung open and Olivia walked out. "Let's get out of here." I said. Unfortunately, the doors opened and McFist and Viceroy walked back in. The gasped and looked at us, the back at the cages. He looked at a big red button that said alarm on it. "Oh boy. Did not think this through." I said. Olivia gave me a, "You think?" look. About fifty robo- apes barged in. "Yup. Didn't think this through at all." I said. Olivia got into a fighting position and looked at me. I did the same until I got an idea. I concentrated on two of the bars and they broke off of the cage. They floated to my hand and I handed one to Olivia. She took it and charged a robotic ape. I stabbed the one in front of me and a war took place. "This… Would be easier... with the Ninja…" I panted as I hit about ten robo- apes. I spun the bar like a staff and charged more robo- apes. McFist growled and hit another button. A giant polar bear came from a giant door and looked at me. I looked at Viceroy. "Where do you find the time to build those things?" I asked before thwacking another robot. He shrugged as I began to fight another one. I heard someone sneaking around in the air vents thanks to my super hearing. "Any time now Ninja!" I shouted before getting hit against the wall. The Ninja jumped down and pulled out his sword. "Let's do this." He said and jumped into action. I staggered back up and watch the fight. A robo- ape snuck behind the Ninja and was about to pull off his mask until I practically sprang to life. The tips of the bar caught fire somehow and I sliced the robo- ape in half. More robo- apes charged into the room. "How do I stop them?" I asked myself. I looked at the button that said ALARM. I grinned and spun the bar like a staff. I managed to jump on a couple of the rob- apes' heads before I threw the bar at the button. It hit it perfectly and electric sparks came out from it. McFist and Viceroy ducked as it exploded. I grinned and looked at the robo- apes below me. One of them grabbed my leg and threw me at the opposing wall. I groaned and struggled to stay awake. I pulled off another bar that had a sharp point. I staggered forward and looked at the robo- apes. I used the bar for support and lifted my hand towards some of the. They all exploded. I looked at the giant polar bear and lifted my hand again. I felt a searing pain throughout my body as I focused on it. Its head exploded and it fell down, crushing the rest of the robo- apes. I gasped and collapsed onto the floor. The Ninja and Olivia sprinted towards me. "Are you okay Jessica? Speak to me!" Olivia said. I panted heavily and managed to look up. Randy and Olivia looked at me with concern in their eyes. I sighed and fell onto the Ninja's lap. "Jess? You okay? Come on, say something!" He pleaded. I groaned and managed to say one thing. "Can I go home now?" I asked. The Ninja nodded and he and Olivia helped me up. He silently threw down a smokebomb and we appeared in my room. James, Angie, Theresa and Howard stood there. James gasped when he saw me. I staggered forward and fell into his arms. "Jess?" Theresa said softly. James led me to my bed and I sat down. I saw The Ninja rub his arm that had a cut on it. "Ninja, are you okay?" I asked in a shaky voice. He nodded, even though I could sense the pain. I groaned and lied down. "JC, what happened?" Howard asked. "I'll explain later. Right now, I want to sleep." I said. Everyone nodded and left the room.

**No One's POV**

The Ninja, Olivia, Theresa, Angie, Howard and James left Jessica's room and walked downstairs to the couch. Theresa held the Ninja's shoulder for a brief second. "I have to go." The Ninja said before throwing a smokebomb down. The rest of the group sat down on the couch. A small cat figurine sprinted down the steps and ran to the couch. He jumped onto Olivia and curled up on her lap. Someone knocked on the door, breaking the awkward silence. Theresa stood up. "I'll get it." She offered. She walked to the door and walked back with Randy at her side. Theresa sat back down and Randy sat next to her. James sighed and massaged his head. "I have to go home." He said and left. Once the door closed, Randy looked at Olivia. "Why is Jessica like that?" he asked. "She must've gotten hurt and ignored all of the pain and used her powers." Olivia said. Randy looked at Angie. "Did the Prophecy say anything after I left?" Randy asked. Angie nodded. "It basically showed the fight." Angie said. Theresa looked at them. "Prophecy?" She asked. "It's a long story- like, an eight hundred year old story." Randy said before he held her hand. "Feeling better?" He asked. Theresa smiled and nodded. Howard sighed. "Can I get my froyo like JC promised?" He asked. Randy shook his head. "She said that you have to prank her in order to get it." He said. Howard frowned and crossed his arms. The Messenger walked over and looked at Angie, Olivia, then Randy. "You guys might want to see this." He said. Randy let go of Theresa's hand and stood up. "Who are you?" Howard asked. Randy sighed and thwacked his head. "I'm the Messenger. I picked Randy to be the Ninja." He said. Howard shrugged and pulled out his phone and began playing a game on it. Randy, Angie and Olivia followed the Messenger into another room. "What's wrong?" Randy asked when the door closed. "Another part to the prophecy showed up and it's not good." He said, pointing to a floating piece of paper. Angie looked at it and read what it said. She sighed and shook her head, letting Olivia read it. Olivia frowned and let Randy read it. Unfortunantly, he couldn't see it. "Why can't I read it?" He asked. "Because it involves you. You can only read it after it comes true." Olivia said. Angie faced the Messenger, then her sister. "Let's go to the Physic world and tell them what happened." She said. They nodded. "Randy, you guys stay here and keep an eye on Jessica." Angie said. Randy nodded and left the room.

**Randy's POV**

I sat back down next to Theresa and rubbed my arm. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. "I don't believe you." She said as she tried to take my jacket off. I winced as she pulled the sleeve with the wound. She gasped when she saw the cut on my arm. I tried to cover it back up. "It's fine. It doesn't hurt." I said. Theresa sighed and held my hand. "What's wrong with the Prophecy?" She asked. "I don't know. I can't see it because it involves me." I said. She squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. Howard sighed and stood up. "I have to go. Text me later Cunningham." He said. I nodded as he left. I slung my arm over Theresa's shoulder. She leaned on my shoulder and sighed. We heard a loud groan and separated. We stood up and ran to Jessica's room. Theresa knocked on the door. "Jessica? You okay in there?" She asked. It was a minute before we heard another groan. Theresa opened the door a crack and peeked in. Theresa gasped. "What?" I asked. "She fell on the floor but is still asleep." Theresa said softly. She opened the door and quietly walked in. I followed hesitantly. She crouched down and looked at her. "She's out like a light." Theresa whispered. I heard a small noise downstairs. "You stay with Jessica, I'll go see what's down there." I said. She nodded and I walked out. I walked down the stairs and saw that Olivia, Angie and the Messenger had come back. "What's' wrong with Jessica?" Olivia asked the second she saw me walk down the stairs. "Nothing. We just heard her fall but she didn't wake up." I said. "She's probably having a vision. She'll wake up soon." Angie said. I cocked an eyebrow. "A vision? Does that mean that it'll come true?" I asked. Angie nodded. We walked back upstairs only to see Jessica and Theresa talking. Jessica smiled when we walked in. "Oh hey guys. I had the craziest dream." She said. "What happened?" I asked. "Well, You Howard and I were on the tour in McFist's office, and it turned out that James was evil and shoved us in this portal." "Portal?" I asked. She nodded. "Thankfully, it was all just a dream." "Yeah." I laughed nervously. "Just a dream."

**Jessica's POV**

Olivia, Angie, and this other guy said that they had to go do something, which meant that Randy, Theresa and I could do something. I sat on my bed and swung my legs. "What can we do?" I asked. Randy shrugged as he spun in my spinning chair. Theresa was on the floor, twirling her baton. "We could…" She began then sighed. "I got nothing." She said, sitting up. I frowned then grinned. "We could figure out what other things I can do!" I said. Randy and Theresa looked at each other. "You just used a lot of your energy, are you sure you want to risk hurting yourself?" Theresa asked. I sighed and looked at the floor. "I guess you're right." I said. "We could make some wacky flavor of froyo." Randy said as he kept on spinning. I shrugged. "You're going to get sick." I said with a small laugh. He stopped and glared at me. He sighed and started spinning again. "Personally, I want to see what flavor we can make." Theresa said. I grinned and stopped swinging my legs. I jumped from my bed and grinned. "Let's go make a new froyo flavor." I said. Theresa stood up and followed me. We were about to walk out of my room when we heard a thump. We turned and saw Randy struggling to get up. I burst out laughing while Theresa stifled a giggle. "I told you!" I said as she helped him up. "I would hit you if I could see where you are." He said as he struggled to walk. I grinned. "How are you going to get down the stairs?" Theresa asked him as we approached the stairs. He shrugged while I grinned. "Simple." I said and pushed him down. He groaned as he hit every step. When he was on the floor, he sat up and glared at me. "I'll get you back for that JC." He said. I laughed as we walked down. "Good luck." I said as we helped him up. We walked over to the froyo machine thingy and I took out a cup. "What flavors should we mix?" I asked. Randy grinned and snatched the cup away from me. "We'll mix chocolate and strawberry. Then we'll take that and mix it with… Superman!" he said as he filled the cup. "We don't have Superman. We have birthday cake though." I said, pointing to another machine thingy. Randy grinned and walked over to it. He filled it and took a spoon. He mixed it together and grinned. "Voila!" he said. I took another spoon and looked at the froyo. He grinned. "Try it." He said, handing it to me. I shrugged and tasted it. I grinned. "Pretty good." I said. "Let me try." Theresa said, taking a spoon. She tasted it and smiled. "That is good. Want some Randy?" she asked. he shrugged and tasted some too. "Wow. I made a really good froyo flavor." He said. "What should we call it?" Theresa asked. "Choco Berry Cake." I said. Randy and Theresa looked at me. "What? It was the first thing that came into my head." I said. "We should make free samples of these and see what people think. Then we'll sell it." Theresa said before taking another spoonful. I nodded as she and Randy finished it. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I pulled out a tub of cookie dough and brought it to the store part. Randy gave me a confused look as I sat on a bar stool. "What? I like cookie dough." I said, opening the tub and sticking a spoon in. Theresa sat next to me. "You're going to get sick." She said. I shrugged. "It's worth it." I said before putting some in my mouth. Randy sat next to Theresa. "She's right. Getting sick after eating cookie dough is worth it." He said. I nodded in agreement. I put the lid back over the cookie dough and sighed. "Well now what do we do?" I asked. Randy and Theresa shrugged. I sighed and laid my head on the counter. "I'm bored." I said. Randy's Nomicon glowed. I frowned. "At least we aren't doing something bruce." I muttered before he opened it and got sucked in. Theresa sighed. "Might as well go home." She said, standing up. "See you tomorrow." I said as she walked out of the door. I looked at Randy and grinned. I grabbed a permanent marker and drew a mustache and sideburns. I hid the marker and whistled until he lifted his head from the book and shut it. "Theresa left already." I said, hiding a smirk. He glared at me. "You drew a mustache in my face." He said. I burst out laughing. "And sideburns!" I added. He growled and grabbed the Nomicon. "I'm going home." He said. "Shoob." He muttered as he walked out the door. "See you tomorrow!" I called. _Now what do I do? _I thought as I looked at the calendar. _Oh my Ninja! Tomorrow is my birthday!_ I thought excitedly. I stood up and did a happy dance. Olivia, Angie and that other guy appreaded out of nowhere. "Why are you doing a happy dance?" Angie asked. "Tomorrow, this gal is turning 15!" I said. Olivia face palmed. "I almost forgot." She said. I stopped dancing and ran up the stairs. I entered my room and climbed up the rooftop access. I leaned against the railing and watched the sunset. I smiled as the sun vanished and the moon started coming up behind me. I yawned and climbed back down. I shut my closet door and changed into pajamas. I curled up on my bed and fell asleep.

**This took forever to write! I kept on deleting things because I didn't like them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review fave and follow.**

**SMOKEBOMB!**


End file.
